Unforeseen Circumstances
by Insanities.Epistemologist
Summary: In a case of unforeseen circumstances, Sasori finds someone who seems to be quite similar to himself in a world that isn't his own. Join Sasori as he tries to understand more about these people while playing a dangerous game, and what makes human needs so interesting. Maybe he will find his own humanity in the process. All he wanted was his damn tea, not this. Chp1 has been fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Unforeseen Circumstances

 _A/N: This has been edited and re-uploaded, I realized that I jumped into introducing the corps a little too quickly. To me this was an acceptable compromise to add more, but to get the ball rolling._

 _They will be OOC because I can not truly become as deadpan as these two characters, nor am I super sassy. I shall try though._

 _Enjoy~_

 _Obviously I don't own Naruto or SnK, but I do own this story!_

Chapter 1

Rarely did things truly confuse a ninja such as Akasuna no Sasori, but he was never one to deny his faults, he would just fix them. However in this case he simply had no idea what was going on. One moment the petite redhead was having tea, in his own secret house away from his annoying co-workers, and the next he was surrounded by several large humanoid creatures. In a forest, by himself, obviously far away from his house.

Sasori's eyes widened just a fraction, his jaw dropped for just a moment before he scowled and jumped up missing a swing from one of the large giants. ' _What the fuck are these ugly things_?' He thought as he landed on a branch out of any of the creatures grabby hands. Sasori looked down at the empty tea cup and groaned, rolled his eyes, and tossed it down to the ground. He just wanted some fucking tea and what he got was those stupid creatures. The redhead stared at the creatures for a few moments longer, noting how they urked his artist side. First, they were ugly. Second, they reminded him a bit of Tobi and Deidara, clingy of course. Though he would never mention it if he wanted to keep his puppets safe from either clay or suddenly disappearing. Not that Sasori ever left his art just laying around, but accidents did happen on the battlefield.

With those thoughts finished in his head, he left the area. He got approximately thirty minutes of blissful peace and quiet (though if one could consider the creatures slowly following him loudly as peace and quiet) before he heard more loud thuds of giant foot steps. He raised an eyebrow and was curious as to what drew those things in. "Oh right, most likely me." He answered and took a page out of Tobi's book and simply started to use a shunshin to get farther away. Getting close to his opponents to kill them was not his style, and he didn't have puppets with him. Those were all in his workshop at his house ready for repairs. So the puppetmaster needed to find some people to figure out what was going on.

When Sasori got to the edge of the forest he stopped and looked out over the land and was amazed by what he saw. Green, lush land with hardly any real signs that people had lived there besides a few run down houses in the distance. Maybe there would be someone there? After deciding to use the forest as his base of operations and memorized it's location, he left.

The little redhead came across the rundown buildings and he noticed old blood stains on walls, broken walls, and odd heat warped appliances in some of the rubble of the houses. He felt the warps and wondered what did it. The other damage was self explanatory with those giants running around. Some actually quite literally. Sasori came across several more of the creatures and simply avoided catching their attention by remaining out of of their line of sight. Sasori decided that he would go back into the forest to sleep at night once a day after forging for some food to eat. There were plenty of berries towards the lower levels of the forest, so much in fact that it brought to question how many animals were being affected by those giant menaces.

On his second day there he had observed that every giant avoided the animals but seemed to be absolutely overjoyed to see him when he allowed it. Though quite by accident he stumbled across a giant that had stepped through a little barnyard of sorts and fell forward. Sasori's eyebrows had risen far up his forehead in that display of clumsiness, but the discovery of the steam that erupted where the creature had obviously taken damage before it got up and moved along like nothing happened. That had been a great source of information. They could heal damage that they took and while it did it steamed. How very, Hidan like. That did bring a disturbing thought to Sasori's mind as he cringed. Hopefully these wouldn't ask if you would like to know about the Lord and Savior Jashin. Later that evening he tested out the what he saw when he hacked off one's fingers with a spare sword from one of the compartments in his legs. He wasn't going to risk the warping of the retractable one in his arms. Sasori was right of course, the blade had warped badly from the heat and steam, and the blood that had landed on him evaporated off right off. How handy. A few moments later the giant had been perfectly back to its normal ugly, clingy, grabby, self.

The third day he went out, he went a different direction and came across a sight that was probably rather grotesque when it had happened. A large pile of heavily decayed human bodies lay at the base of a large house. The puppetmaster crouched down to touch the bones of one of the bodies but when he did it broke, shattered, and Sasori realized they were extremely brittle. The puppetmaster had seen his fair share of bones, blood, and insides but nothing he knew caused the brittle bones and awkwardly decayed bodies like what was presented before him. Different types of acid could do something similar but he doubted that these people would toss acid on dead bodies and leave this as a result. It was a preposterous idea if they did. He did note the scraps of cloth on the bodies, faded green and, browns, and white. Sasori saw one that had half an image on it, something that resembled wings, and made a note of it.

He thought about what could have done that sort of damage as he headed back to the forest to eat and sleep when he stopped suddenly, running through what he knew about this place. He looked around and came to the conclusion that the land wasn't overly fertile in randoms spots like he expected it to if those things were regularly eating or shitting. Nothing indicated it. "Oh… stomach acid." He whispered and deduced that people must have been around the area in the past few months to enable it to be in such various stages of decay. 'Do they just eat just to eat humans, or are they looking for something but are too stupid to figure out what and just stick it in their mouth and pray that it gives them what they need?' Now he was really curious. Sasori didn't mind cannibals as everything needed to eat, but if the giants were just eating to expel it later, what was the point? What a waste.

His fourth day is when Sasori finally decided go through the forest to the other side. He needed to find out more, maybe find some people that could give him answers. He lazed around for a while up in a tree thinking about everything and analyzing it. The puppetmaster would have to figure out a way to make them talk. If anyone was out there, they would probably notice if someone went missing if a giant was around, and most likely the people would be highly aggressive. He groaned. Sasori would have to come across relatively compliant if need be. Manipulating people was his specialty but it wasn't his favorite thing to do.

Sasori took his time jumping through the forest, the beasts following him per-usual, until he heard a similar sound to ninja wires being deployed. Sasori stopped and jumped higher into the trees, hiding away from anyone coming, but he would still be close enough to hear anything they said. It was a group of humans using some sort of crazy gear that seemed to let them fly, with blades in the large canisters. 'Is that gas?' He wondered to himself.

"Look at these ugly fuckers, looks like they might be following something. You know the deal brats. Kill them all." Someone said, and then the redhead watched as the group swung around and used the swords to slowly kill the creatures. What happened next startled Sasori. One of the creatures jumped up and shut its jaws around one of the humans, which ended in a scream and a crunch before someone someone killed the creature. A slender eyebrow rose and the man found another reason why he didn't like the creatures. There it was, finally one managed to get a meal and it was messy, it had made blood splatter around the area and just left a general mess. Why couldn't they be a bit more dignified in their eating? They reminded him of Zetsu, and by god did Sasori dislike that bastard. He paused in his line of thinking and chuckled internally, maybe he was hanging around Itachi too much if he had started hating on messy eaters.

The group reconvened a little way from where Sasori was crouched, his face was hidden by his standard Akatsuki gear, rice hat included, so if they managed to spot him, they wouldn't be able to identify him later. Sasori needed information, he refused to be confused any longer. "I wonder what they were following. That was too large of a group to not have found something." Said one with brown hair and glasses, or were they goggles? They had a large grin on their face and seemed too excited about the ugly creatures.

"What if the Titans were just coming to us?" A blonde asked, as he looked around nervously. 'Ah, titans, what an interesting name.' Sasori thought, another piece of the puzzle coming to light. However in that moment Sasori seemed to block out anything else they said with the realization that he knew what they were saying. They obviously didn't actually speak the same language, how could they? He knew he was obviously far from the Elemental Nations, and the fact they didn't have a body build that spoke as though they were his kind. 'What on earth happened?' The Elemental Nations did not have these titans running around and mindlessly eating people, nor were their rumors of these titans being somewhere else, so where in Jashin's name was he? With a small groan, he realized this was definitely Hidans' cup of tea, so yes, he would use the god of death and destructions' name for the foreseeable future until his return. Frankly, Sasori needed answers, and he knew would have to play this part carefully. He doubted they trusted outsiders, because he certainly didn't.

The redhead glanced down one more time, face devoid of any emotion, and decided to jump down closer, but far enough away that he would be able to scare them when he spoke. He landed quietly, not making a single noise and sat on a branch with one leg hanging off and the other pulled up to his chest. "I hate to interrupt, but I have to ask, what were those ugly creatures?" He asked, smirking just a bit when several of the company jumped, screamed, and or whipped around to face him. The redhead then received three reactions; two glares, several astonished faces, and one rather excited. Though all of them pulled out their blades, obviously ready to attack if they deemed it necessary.

"Who are you?" A brunette asked, his teal eyes showing his emotions. Sasori scoffed. Hotheaded fool. He was bound to get himself killed. Little did Sasori know, that in fact, it had once. "I was asking your leader, brat. Don't waste my time with stupid questions." He replied and focused his reddish-brown eyes on the man with black hair and was probably Sasori's height. The man was definitely the most dangerous, with the girl (Who seemed to remind him of the Uchihas, god damn it he can't get rid of those stupid co-workers of his! At least Itachi was bearable and pleasant company.) second.

Sasori could see the man's jaw working before he responded. "How do you not know what Titans are?" He asked carefully. The woman, man? In the back of the group squealed and looked as though she could go on a rant. Sasori, and probably everyone else, would rather not hear it.

"Since I don't like to keep people waiting," He started off, his voice was going to get tired from so much use. "I am known as Akasuna no Sasori, and I am a shinobi from the Elemental Nations. I seemed to have… stumbled into your land somehow. I was just about to have tea in my house, before I found myself here, in this forest, far away from home." The redhead was humbling himself, leaving out that he was here for days and was trying to give off that he was not a threat to them, though, in reality he was. He needed these people to give him information.

"Take off that shitty hat and stupid cloak and then we might talk. I don't fucking trust you." The man said with enough steel in his voice to warrant a whispered "Levi" that was heard from the excitable brunette. Sasori compiled for the most part, scowling inside at this show of submission and this waiting game. God how he waited to hate, all he need was some information, not trust. He took off his hat, his blood red hair being shown first, and it truly brought out the red tones in his eyes, not that the girls in the group, and some of the boys, were noticing or anything. Then he reached out and unbuttoned his cloak, and took it off his shoulders and let it pool at his waist where he remained sitting. He was definitely more human this time around, as only his forearms and most of his legs were puppet parts. The petite redhead still had some lines left over from his previously life before his resurrection, like the one around his neck, and around his upper arm. They could easily be passed as battle scars as long as no one looked too carefully

"This is acceptable, yes?" Sasori asked, crossing his arms and started looking at his nails. He needed to repaint them, teal was not his color. Maybe he would pick a dark red next. ' _Shit, thats with Itachi. Oh fuck I'm getting side tracked_.' He thought and refocused on the people below him, though it didn't last long as he turned his head to focus on the oncoming group. It seems his attention to the oncoming area drew the strangers as well.

"Horses?" He asked aloud as they come into view a few moments later. The man, Levi, spoke to Sasori

again.

"Stay there and don't fucking move," He directed and Levi turned to the excitable one, "Keep on eye on him Shitty Glasses. And for the love of God, don't fucking touch." He ordered before jumping down, rather, using that gear, and landed in front of a man with blonde hair, and to Sasori, the man could have been related to Hidan in the physical department. Both large, had that certain type of face shape, and tall. Fuck tall people. Levi seemed to speak with the man for a moment before they both came up again. Sasori's eyebrow raised as he noted how the men stood. Sasori decided it was unwavering trust. If these were normal civilians then they would all need trust to survive for long periods of time. ' _How nice_ ' he thought. He hadn't trusted anyone in a long time, or ever really.

Sasori clenched his jaw and shifted to a better sitting position because he started to get uncomfortable. He hated this body, he couldn't wait to finish converting it to a full puppet body again. Sasori was irritated, he had to wait, and all he fucking wanted was information. Not this shit show. But Sasori retained his usual mask of utter indifference and stared at Levi and the new comer. "My name is Commander Erwin Smith, and this is Lance Corporal Levi. We are part of the Survey Corps, searching for a way to reclaim our lands from the titans. Titans eat humans and can only be killed by a slice to the back of the neck." The blonde paused and then asked "What is the land where you come from like?" Secretly Sasori was impressed. Straight to the point. He liked it. He genuinely was impressed by both the Commander and Corporal.

Sasori smiled a small smile. "The Elemental Nations are full of people who can use chakra to do extraordinary things. There are such things called Kekkei Genkai's, which are bloodline gifts, which are unusable by normal people. There are many things we can do, and it would take entirely too long to tell you every single one as there are some even I don't know about. Not only that, they aren't my secrets to tell. Though we certainly do love to fight each other, we have had three major wars in the past hundred or so years after all. Death is an ally and enemy of the Shinobi people. Kages, who are leaders of the large village that are situated in each country, protect their could call the villages military dictatorships. Only the strongest shinobi are ever voted in as a Kage." Sasori stated nonchalantly and watched as horror dawned on some of the young individuals faces. This was information everyone knew, so Sasori didn't mind sharing.

"Humans killing other humans in war?" The teal eyed boy asked wide eyed. Sasori chuckled on the inside and refocused his attention on Erwin. "Anything else?" The redhead asked and was met with a tight lipped smile. The clearing was quiet, the groups of men and woman were watching for incoming titans.

"What can you do, and could it benefit us until you can go home?" He asked, and Sasori smiled just a bit more. That was a specific question. "And your named seems to be a title. What does it mean?" Sasori actually chuckled out loud. He wouldn't mind telling them.

"I can do a lot of things. Walk on water, walk up a tree, you name it. I have fine chakra control, as I am a puppet master and a poison expert. I use chakra strings to control puppets. To be honest, I am not usually out in the open like this. I do have excellent aim. Killing titans would be very easy using chakra. After all I can teleport myself" The redhead said, omitting that he could also make people into his puppets, sleeper agents, dissolve parts of brains while keeping the person alive and healthy (after all what use is a sleeper agent if they are going to die quickly?), how keep a heart beating outside of someone's chest, among other things in his repertoire. He did learn a thing from the pink haired girl who fought with his granny, after all, crushing someones skull with a bit of chakra was impressive and useful.

"To understand my name is to understand that I gained a reputation as a skilled shinobi. I was thirteen when I earned it." Sasori said wistfully. "It was during the Third Great Shinobi War, and everyone who was a shinobi was in it, some veterans and some straight from the academy. My names in total means Sasori of the Red Sand."

"How did you gain that?" The brat spoke once more, receiving several hits from his friends for speaking up. Sasori just looked at him and tilted his head.

"I turn the sand red wherever I go." He replied smoothly and the kid tried to give a nasty stare but Sasori smirked. It was pathetic. "But that was a long time ago, but I certainly still kept my reputation." And then added "Brat." as an afterthought.

It was silent for a while as the Commander was mulling things over. He spoke confidently when he finally reached a decision. "Show me something simple, but make it so we can believe you. If you do so, we can bring you back with us. Help us reclaim for humanity and we can educate you on the ways of everything here." Sasori's eyes narrowed. There was an underlying threat of being killed if he didn't perform well. Sasori glanced over the entire area and noted that everyone tensed up, he was missing some information here. His eyes travelled back to the Commander and then he sighed.

"You better be happy that I dislike those titans enough to want to kill them, or I would have killed all of you in a heart beat. After all, if the titans devour everyone, then there would be no one around to appreciate art." He said, voice like steel and then he stood, his Akatsuki cloak sliding down his legs. Even though the man was short, he did have a lean and muscular body. He did become well versed in taijutsu after his resurrection after all. Sasori just flipped around so he was hanging upside down on the branch, and proceed to walk to its base and walk up and down the tree. It was stupid, annoying, and degrading doing it, but it was simple enough not to show any real skill. The next thing he did was body flicker right behind a little blonde and whispered a quick "Boo" staying long enough to get a reaction to that he was there and then returned to pick up his cloak and hat.

"If that is all?" He asked and the Commander looked suitably impressed. "If you don't betray me, then I won't betray you." Sasori, after all, loved knowledge and perhaps a vacation from being hunted down like a dog was in order. At the very least, he wouldn't have to deal with Deidara or even the rest of the Akatsuki for awhile. No appreciation for true art, those fuckers.

"You will stay under the watchful eye of Lance Corporal Levi from this moment on. Either way you will have to be taught how to use the 3D Maneuver Gear and taught how to kill titans. I can't trust you, but I can trust Levi here." He said and then Sasori noticeably fidgeted. "You have something to say?" Erwin asked.

Sasori sighed and then spoke up. This wasn't something he wanted to do, but it would work. He did need some freedom after all. "I can do a seal, which would bind me to be loyal to you and support your goals until I return home. I wont be able to betray you. If I tried I would be harmed and if I succeeded in truly betraying you, such as knowingly leading you to your death or actually killing you, I would die." He said through gritted teeth. Of course he could modify it to be as loose as possible, but he would be bound by some sort of contract. Sasori wanted to live, with freedoms, and if doing that would do so, then fine he would. That certainly didn't mean that he would like it.

"To be fair though, I am not usually this talkative, nor sociable. This is all rather out of character for me. So don't expect me to be docile like this for long." Sasori stated, his annoyance had started to show through, though his face didn't change that much from his usual bored, expressionless face.

"Sounds perfect. Lance Corporal Levi, you and your squad will stay here and witness this. Squad Leader Hange, please go let everyone ready to get moving again." Erwin said, and beckoned Sasori over. He flickered down and walked up to the Blonde. In that moment Sasori realized that the Corporal was his height. Sasori then figured that they would probably get along just fine. It was a bold assumption but the man's' crass language, strong determination and his short stature meant he wasn't to be messed with. The men under 5'5 club were always buddy buddy to some degree after all.

Sasori put on his hat and draped his cloak over his shoulders. He brought out a kunai from his hip pouch, asked for the man to donate a few drops of blood. After that was said and done, he took out a small brush, dipped it in the blood and painted a intricate design on his shoulder, and then stated what he had earlier. It glowed and then burned into his shoulder. It left a completely white mark where the blood had been put. The seal had been made. It was done and the game had started.

"Welcome to the Survey Corps, Sasori **."**

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

"Why did you agree so fast Erwin, you have a crazy fucking plan don't you?" Lance Corporal Levi asked as they hopped on their horses. "I didn't realize we were that desperate." Levi didn't usually question Erwin's decisions, but this one was just so out there, he couldn't see where it could go.

Erwin simply smiled and waited to answer to make sure the red headed stranger was in a supply cart, far enough away he wouldn't be able to hear the answers. "You know me well Levi. If someone out there like that was against us, uncertain and willing to roll on their back for answers about where they are and this world around them, would you want them to be against us? He gave us half truths, as I would do." He paused for a moment, Levi thought it was for effect, before he continued. "That oath he gave essentially bound his life and loyalty to me, and anyone I trust. If he attacks or tries to kill someone or I feel threatened for them or by him, the seal will most likely activate. The kid is intelligent, and certainly noticed my wording."

"You're going to set Mike on him aren't you to see what he will do, and what effects are implemented. You crazy fuck, eyebrows." Levi chuckled and motioned for Erwin to continue.

"I saw this as an opportunity as it practically fell into our laps, and so I pounced. He reminds me a bit of how you used to be, like a wild animal. Most likely he won't be going back home for a while, and so I will use him in order to further our goals." Erwin said nonchalantly. Levi's eyes widened.

"God, I would hate to go against you. You know no one is going to trust the kid right? Even if we say we snagged him from the Underground, that will increase the way people will look at him. Eyes will be on us." Levi said as he kept an eye out for any flairs.

"It's no matter. I just didn't want him in the hands of the Military Police, or even our enemies. a trained assassin won't object to doing dirty work and has most likely seen the worst in the world. We will see what happens. Make sure to keep a close eye on him. We want his trust, teach him how to be like us if you have to. It is all for the benefit of humanity."

 _A/N: Someone pointed out that I had jumped the gun to include him into the corps. I was aware of it, and I was going to add this last piece as a memory later on in the story, however I decided to share with you guys why Erwin decided to hop on the opportunity as quickly as he did!_

 _Dont forget to review and favorite/follow! Criticism is welcome, and I will try to fix any holes or spelling mistakes you find. Also don't be afraid of sharing ideas of where you would like to see it go. I'm pretty open minded!_


	2. Checkmate

Unforeseen Consequences Chapter 2

 _A/N: Thank you all for coming! I recommend reading this note as it might clear some things up._

 _ **Warning**_ _: So I've decided that this may include a bit of smut later on. Its not important per se to the story, but it's important to Sasori's development in getting to know a bit more about humanity, and being comfortable in his own. If it's yaoi, most likely, then neither character is going to be super submissive cause well, shit none of these characters are. You will be able to skip it of course, as it is going to be a chapter all to itself, so no budding feelings-ish things. So if it's not your cup of tea, you are in the clear as I will post two chapters to make up for all those who didn't want to read it. Though if it ends up being a mildly popular pairing, I wouldn't mind doing one shots for you guys at a later date._

 _Both Levi and Sasori are pretty much asexual in my mind, for this particular story. Levi is extremely picky about his partners, and Sasori spent most of his life as a puppet and before that he spent his time making puppets. He doesn't really understand human emotions and feelings so sex was never something he even pondered let alone attraction. (This will be explained in detail later) I did want to point this out. Cause, it's important. Later._

 _ **Clearing things up**_ _: I don't know how long this will be and I won't be bashing anyone in this story. I wanted to mention, in my last chapter Eren speaks up several times, and Sasori addresses him directly a few times in response. Eren is a person fueled by his emotions, and after the betrayals that the SC have gone through, he is a bit more aggressive then usual. But I suppose that's what he has Mikasa and Armin for, yes? Calms him down a bit._

 _Funnily enough, this wasn't supposed to be serious, at all. Kinda funny, fast paced, and crazy, but yeah… It hasn't turned out like that. It took a life of its own!_

 _ **Any questions or comments can be left in the review box and much appreciated. Don't forget to follow and favorite!**_

 _Obviously I don't own or have any rights to SnK or Naruto. Just my fanfictions._

 **Chapter 2**

If one was to take a look at the Survey Corps as they returned through the wall, they would have never had guessed that they had a redheaded S-rank ninja hiding out in one of the supply carts. The Corps had returned with only a ten percent casualty list, the lowest in while, and so people celebrated. The people were happy, and it was a great distraction for the smuggling operation. It had been a long way back to the walls where the remaining humans were driven to, as Sasori was hidden in the cart the entire time, and he was relieved when a knock on the side signaled that it was finally okay to get out. Who knew humans didn't like dark cramped spaces? Sasori certainly didn't enjoy it. He idly wondered if that was part of a reason people screamed in his workshop if the paralytic he used started to wear off before he was done doing important steps in his puppet making. No matter, it didn't matter at the moment. He simply didn't have the right tools.

The redhead quickly and quietly got out, noted that it was dark out, and was given some clothes to change into soon after. Erwin Smith smiled at him and answered the question that had started to form in his mind. "Levi heard about you from an old acquaintance in the underground, quite impressive to go unnoticed for so many years especially with hair like yours." The blonde paused stating the basic story they were going with and silently Sasori cursed the man for his height because his neck was getting sore from all the looking up. "You're about Levi's height and build, so those should fit."

Sasori scoffed and replied. "Interesting. Ill be sure to tell you how at a later date." The redhead looked down at the clothes and sighed. "Where can I change and where am I staying?" He asked, and Erwin simply told him to follow. They passed into the building, and he was lead to a room after being shown where the mess hall wa, and several other important places were.

"This is where you will be staying, it has a private bathroom so no one will see you until we deem you ready for an introduction. Levi is going to be the one to keep an eye on you, so I expect your best behavior. In the morning Levi will give you information about the Underground that you will need to know in order to pass any tests about it at a later date. Only myself, Major Zacharias, Squad Leader Hanji, Lance Corporal Levi and his squad know where you really came from. You will be up by six in order to eat and start training. You are dismissed." Erwin said and Sasori turned and opened the door, entered, glared and then shut the door.

"Well, fuck." He said to himself. This was turning out to be one hell of an adventure. Even though he had been resurrected, not that he was complaining, but death was actually peaceful. Like his tea was supposed to be, in his house, alone. He mildly wondered if anyone would notice his absence. He was never gone long after all. He cursed again to himself, he hated making people wait.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Sasori woke from his sleep with a frightening clarity that he was well and truly fucked. Pein and Konan would probably have his head when he returned, and until then he was stuck playing obedient dog to a similar man to Pein until he could find a way around it. Charismatic, probably (for sure) crazy, and drew in people like flies. At least Erwin didn't play god. The redhead looked over to the clock beside his bed and noticed it was only three in the morning. With a sigh, he decided to get up to shower and change. Sasori, at that moment, really hated being in a human body because the water froze him. He was notorious for taking five minute showers before, and not one second later mind you, but that day he managed to take a two minute one.

He folded his cloak, rice hat in the middle, and pulled a storage scroll out from a compartment in his lower thigh close to where wood met flesh. From mid thigh down it was all wooden limbs, which he was thankful for, or else he would have been far more uncomfortable in this place. He had never been one to be out in the open like this for long, as he always used Hiruko, but unfortunately he didn't have any of his puppets on him nor any of the important tools to make them with. He only had weapons, basic kit, and his poisons on him. Not that it would restrict him much, he could use the bodies, willing or unwilling, of the people here if need be.

He put on the clothes, and came to a simple conclusion that these people really were fond of snug fitting clothes. He had to bring out his basic kit to fix his arms to enable opening compartments around the wrists to ensure retrieving kunai, senbons, and poisons without tearing the white button down and the jacket. Unfortunately he wouldn't be able to use the devices in his legs, without tearing the white pants. If Sasori really needed what was in the compartments in his legs, screw the pants because it was necessary.

Sasori's head turned as he heard the soft footsteps of whom he assumed was Levi approach his door, and the door unlocked. To no ones surprise he was locked in after Erwin left, like that could really stop him, but hey he got his own bathroom. He stopped messing with his arms and turned to focus on the Corporal, the compartments snapped shut quietly. Levi just gave him a blank stare.

"Should I ask?" He asked as Sasori rolled down his sleeves to cover his wooden arms. Sasori smirked and shook his head.

"How can I help you?" the redhead asked the raven. Levi ignored him for a few moments as he walked into the room, noting that Sasori kept his room clean and tidy. There was a distinct bit of approval in his eyes before he answered.

"You need to know about the Underground and who the major players that were in there the past few years. You're what, twenty? Probably pushing it, but I'll tell you the basics of what I remember. Also, you need to strap in. Make sure it's tight or it will chafe or come undone. Honestly I can't believe you fit in my clothes. Make sure you wash everything everyday. I'm not working with someone who is filthy."

Sasori smiled and merely replied. "I'm actually about 35, give or take a year or two." The look of disbelief was well worth the revealing of that bit of information. After that, Levi told him what he needed to know and explained the ins and outs of the city, and Sasori nodded along. Sasori had thought about a believable story and the fact he didn't really play well with others would help the fake background that they had created. He strapped himself in after he took a moment to observe where they landed on Levi, he cringed a bit at the restrictions, put his boots on, and put on his new jacket before he was completely ready.

"Follow me." Levi smirked at the redhead in the uniform and walked out the door.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Levi honestly didn't know what to think about the redhead. He had planned to wake the man up, probably a bit violently, and get him situated. However when he opened the door, he saw that he was already awake and Levi simply didn't know how to react to the man's arms not quite being normal arms at all. Levi decided he didn't really want to know what they were. As long as the redhead behaved and didn't betray them it was fine. Three betrayals from titan shifters was enough, he didn't need this guy doing it too. The ravens instincts told him that this man was highly dangerous, and that he would have probably made a deal with anyone to actually get inside. Levi hoped that Erwin knew what he was doing.

Sasori was clean, tidy, got up early, and was pretty much ready by the three thirty mark. Levi was alright with that. One point for the man. Another point? He was practically the same build as he, and was a similar height. Levi was 5'4 on the dot, and he was pretty sure that Sasori might have had half an inch or less on him. Not like Levi was counting or anything. He didn't have to hate the bastard because he was taller, now he could find justifiable reasons later. One more pleasantly surprised point, he didn't have to worry about the guy getting taller because he was already thirty five, his own age. Fuck yeah simple pleasures in life. Three total points for the man, but quite a lot against.

"I expect you to help keep this shithole clean, and when I mean clean, I mean spotless. Teenagers are fucking filthy and I refuse to live in filth." Levi mentioned as they arrived at the mess hall. "As you are new here, today you will sit with Erwin, Hanji, Mike, and myself. We have several things to discuss which is why we are all getting up before the asscrack of dawn before everyone else." He stopped and spun around to give Sasori a look. "Whatever you do, don't ask Hanji about titans. I refuse to listen to that shit." He warned.

He, however, did not warn Sasori about Mike Zacharius. Mike was the perfect man to test the redheads self control, and if not, how much damage is done when he is caught doing something against his deal. Levi hoped it hurt a lot. He really wanted to see that doll like face contort into a real facial reaction.

Sasori trailed after Levi with a look and body stance that gave off that he was in no hurry and picked the least amount of food that he could. Levi certainly noticed and was about to ask if he thought he was too good for their food when the remaining three people they were waiting on came in. No point in wasting time. Levi sat down across from the petite male, while Hanji sat next to him, Erwin sat at the head of the table, and Mike sat next to the impassive redhead.

"You look good in our uniform, Sasori." Erwin said as a way of greeting. Sasori glared but turned away to focus on the plate in front of him. ' _What an ass_.' Sasori thought. Konan had said something similar when he had first joined the Akatsuki and he still thought the same thing.

"So this is him, huh? I expected him to be taller." Mike said, and in the moment of truth for Levi,as they had all pegged the little redhead as a guy who didn't like to be touched or even close to being touched, he leaned in and sniffed Sasori. Faster than anyone could see, Sasori had a long thin needle like object pressed to the side of Mike's neck, while the other hand pinned his head and neck down onto the table.

"I'll warn you once," He hissed. "Don't fucking touch me, or sniff me ever again unless you want to be paralyzed for several hours, or poisoned." Levi watched and he was ready for Erwin's signal to interfere, which probably wasn't going to happen, but he noted that the redhead's eyes actually changed from his impassive half lidded look. His eyebrows drew together, eyes were narrowed, and a small frown graced his features. Then before anyone could react again, he put back the weapon with a small flick of a wrist, and resumed picking at his meal. It was silent for a few moments until Sasori's right hand flew to shoulder. White lines spread up his neck from the seal and Sasori's jaw clenched in pain but his face didn't give off any other indicators that he was receiving large amounts of pain. The white marks receded down his neck and back underneath his collar. He relaxed with a small hiss and then proceeded to pick up where he left off with his food, as he tried to ignore some of the aftershocks in his body. He refused to back down to these people.

"So thats what happens huh. What does it feel like?" Hanji asked, practically crawling across the table to know. Erwin chuckled, Levi smirked, and Mike look smug. After all, it wasn't as though it wasn't a test of sorts. It was satisfying to know even that small threat hurt. Sasori stared blankly at the brunette and tilted his head back and sighed.

"Ever been struck by lightning? No, neither have I, but if I had, it probably would feel something like that. Who knew threatening a little bodily harm like that would cause it to go off." He said and then turned his attention to the blonde beside him. "You must be a favorite. For it to react like that, Erwin must have felt threatened for you."

Mike looked between Erwin and Sasori and had the audacity to laugh. "You naturally smell of sandalwood and plants, but when that went off you smelt like lightening. I'm surprised that red hair of yours isn't standing on end." He teased and Sasori looked at him with an exasperated expression.

"There is a clan in one of the major villages back home where they breed people like you and have mutt companions. Ever think of getting a dog or are you the dog in the relationship between you and the Commander?" He sassed back, and finally put some food in his mouth. He frowned, but continued to eat.

"Do you not like the food?" Erwin asked calmly, ignoring the dig at him and Mike. It wouldn't do well to spoil the moment. He gave his trusted people a sharp look to keep quiet.

"It is fine, I just don't generally like eating. Chakra substitutes most of my food as long as I drink a special blend of tea I created a while back." Sasori replied rather indignantly. It was always a noticeable trait in the company of a small group. If there was a larger amount of people at the table he would be able to spread it around enough to look like he ate something. No point in lying about his tea, maybe they would allow him to be able to avoid eating all together, but he had a sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't.

"Before you ask, yes Chakra can actually do that. It runs along the body like the circulatory system. It can also help flaws in the human body and morph it to something useful. I personally know someone who looks, and sometimes acts, like a shark. The association that I am with has many unique people with unique abilities." He stated, cutting off that line of questioning.

"You mentioned yesterday that you could control puppets. How?" Erwin asked quickly, cutting off Hanji before she could speak once more.

"With chakra strings. It takes fine control and years of practice if you aren't naturally good at it. If one is good enough, you could use the strings to tie together human bone, skin, muscle, and even cells. Of course only masters can do the latter. Those skill require high concentration and time. It simply supports and ties everything together, so it's no miracle skill, just cuts down on healing time. I never learned how to become a medic which could actually heal it, but the knowledge isn't beyond me." He stated and then with a flick of two of his fingers, several of the forks snapped out of their hands and started to dance above the table. It was a simple display, but he showed what he could do.

"Can you do more than make forks dance?" was asked while a "Fucking hell, now I need a new fork. That's fucking filthy now." was heard at the same time.

"Really any object, and in some circumstances, if the person is willing, someone's body." He half lied. Hanji practically jumped out of their seat and looked like they wanted to drool. "Can you do it to me?" Sasori raised a delicate eyebrow, rested his head on his left hand, and brought up his right hand. To everyone's amazement, and a squeal, Hanji got up, bowed, and started to do some hand to hand solo exercises.

"Oh this is so fascinating!" and a "Oh, so that's how you do that move!" Came from Hanji's mouth as everyone watched on. Erwin glanced at the red heads hand and noticed how the slender fingers would twitch. It's was also noted that very fine thin lines circled around his finger joints, and a barely there blue glow at the tips. He stored that information away for later. He was sure it would be useful.

Soon after the demonstration they got a move on, discussing how the 3DMG strapped on, and how it worked. Sasori 'hn'd' several times in between and slowly but surely finished his meal. He would officially be introduced to the corps as Sasori Akasuna at a later date so he needed to remain hidden, He would be training with their gear until he was as quick and efficient as everyone else in the mornings. After lunch he would he would meet Levi's squad. Sasori scoffed but didn't actually say anything about the group meet and greet.

Erwin dismissed everyone and so they got up and cleared their plates and silverware off the table but Erwin stopped Sasori before he could go too far. "I wanted to see what would happen with that seal, so I allowed what you did and what you have said to go unpunished. Don't do it again. If someone angers you, or does something to warrant such a reaction, come to me and I will deal with it. If you disobey, you will be properly punished. The corps aren't out to get you, Sasori. We are a brotherhood, no matter how weird each individual may be. You are safe here. Whatever your past happens to be, we don't know about it. Simply put, you can be whoever you want to be. Don't underestimate us though. We are aware that you are dangerous, and if you get out of hand we can hand you over to the people like Hanji who wouldn't mind tearing you apart to see how you work. I'm sure they would love to experiment on you, after all I trust Hanji and my men so you wouldn't be able to retaliate." Erwin smiled and his blue eyes were hard with determination and honest manipulation. His intelligence was not to be underestimated.

In those few sentences, Sasori fully realized just how crafty the Commander was. Sasori was tied to him through a seal, yes, but in those precious sentences Sasori knew he lost the subtle game they had been playing around since they had met yesterday. He tsk'd, a bit impressed because he hadn't expected to be checkmated that quickly. "It seems I lost this round, and as the loser I don't necessarily have a choice in what you want to do with me. You are quite clever Erwin Smith. I knew you'd be interesting." Sasori's red-ish brown eyes then glittered dangerously. "I am curious to find out just how well you play. Don't forget what I am." He warned and with that he left. Levi would be outside waiting for him and he couldn't make someone wait after all.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Erwin smiled, half his plan had worked after all. He hadn't been entirely sure if the redhead had truly understood what he walked into, but with those words he did. Akasuna no Sasori had realized that he was a pawn in Erwin Smith's goals. How curious that he issued another challenge.

Mike walked up to him and looked at the smile that was on his face. "Damn Erwin, you can be really creepy sometimes. I hope you didn't show your hand too early though." With an afterthought he continued. "At least he smells nice. Doesn't make my nose hurt."

Erwin looked over at Mike and rolled his eyes. "No, I caught him at just the right time. He would have pushed boundaries on how to get around his leash and see what he could get away with which could possibly kill one of us. I am not risking my men for the amusement of that man." Erwin chuckled, the chessboard had been set and the challenge to play a new game had been offered and accepted. He didn't have to worry about being betrayed or harmed, but he did have to worry about the guy stirring up trouble in other places. Erwin wondered just how far Sasori would go.

"I swear to god I am the only one who is normal here." Mike muttered and wandered off to go back to sleep. It was going to be a long week.

 _Yay~ Chapter two! I totally used this as a stress relief from my exams. Don't expect an update this fast in the future. I wanted to get the ball rolling a bit. As usual questions or comments are welcomed! Please let me know what you think._


	3. Training, Hunts, and New Information

_A/N: Make sure to reread the beginning of chapter one. I fixed a major problem I didn't quite understand I had at first, so the first half has changed._

 _I love all of you. I've have been totally obsessing over where people have been reading this story. From the US, all the way over to Saudi Arabia, and even to Mauritius, you guys are amazing. I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I have a lot of spare time, right now so that's why I am updating so frequently. My next semester doesn't start till the 22nd._

 _Obviously this story is AU. Certain things have been revealed, such as four of the five titan shifters, and Reiner and Bertolt have disappeared. Annie is still in her crystal and the last shifter is still a mystery._

 _This chapter is a bit more fast paced and has more of what you would expect Sasori to do._

 _Per usual: I don't own either Naruto or SnK. Only this story._

Chapter 3:

Sasori was actually excited for something other than his puppets or poisons, and he was excited by the game with the Commander. Erwin was good, but now he was overconfident. He loved the fact that they thought he was leashed by a seal, which didn't actually do anything but grow and emit small bouts of electricity on command and to be honest it felt almost like a massage. Poor things actually thought it worked and a little acting never hurt a shinobi before but it certainly helped his goals. The puppet master wondered if Erwin would ever catch on to that little bit. Most likely not, but he wouldn't underestimate the man. He would have to be careful because he needed that ploy to work. This wasn't the first time he played an obedient subordinate after all and he was leashed to the man through an idea. Erwin played his hand way too early and now Sasori had everything he needed. He scoffed ' _Safe here indeed. What a fucking jackass._ '

"I apologize for making you wait. The Commander needed to speak with me for a moment." He said to Levi as he approached the man. Levi just mumbled something under his breath and just motioned for him to follow. The sun was just starting to rise when they arrived at a clearing before one of the large forests, and the 3DMG equipment was out and ready for use.

"Due to your profession, I am going to assume that you'll be able to balance just fine. If you don't, then try not to be noticeable doing your... skillsets." Levi said, avoiding using the words chakra and shinobi. He didn't like the idea of it all too much. "Once you successfully manage to work it, we will go through the simulation grounds later, and I'll demonstrate how to kill a titan using the swords. Hopefully you won't be shitty at this."

Sasori nodded and responded with an appropriate "Hn." The redhead hoped that it wouldn't be like flying with Deidara. If it was, he was going to truly despise this experience. Levi helped him put on the gear properly, and he was ready to go. He looked over to the raven and waited for further instruction. Levi certainly didn't make him wait.

"Whenever you're ready, go. Just beware the momentum you'll gain. I don't want to scrape you off a tree or the floor." Levi said and crossed his arms to watch.

Sasori rolled his eyes and prepared himself to go. Maybe, depending on the amount of control he had over it, he might actually enjoy it. He released the mechanisms and off he went. In those moments he decided it wasn't all that bad, and seeing as the grapples were similar to his old coiled weapon he was be able to move them with ease if it seemed like it would miss. A small twitch here or there and no one would be able to notice a correction if it was needed. Being in control like that felt like being home in his puppet body. The usage of the gas to twirl and move around was easy to use as well. The puppet master was pleasantly surprised that the gear was able to respond to him as easily as a puppet would. He swung around a few more times and landed silently on the grass before Levi.

"So, how did it feel?" Levi asked. He was a bit impressed after all, the redhead took to using the gear like a fish in water. Levi smirked at the sight before him, the man looked truly looked like a teenager at that moment with his red hair tousled from the wind, a slight flush from the adrenalin rush, and an excited spark in his eyes. Too bad Sasori's face remained in a nonchalant expression.

"I dislike flying, but the gear, the gear I can work with." He answered honestly. Oh how Sasori could have fun with it.

"Alright dollface, do it a few more times. Make it feel as natural as breathing." Levi responded and was rewarded with a small eye twitch from the russet eyed man. It was barely noticeable but it would do for now to appease his curiosity about the man reactions. Sasori followed his instructions until the early morning sun was high in the sky. Sasori only stumbled when he wasn't bound by anything in between grapple shots when Levi barked out orders to do more intricate maneuvers, but he quickly overcame most of it merely by stubborn pride. When the puppetmaster eventually got back to his homeland he would be able to do some interesting moves for sure. He'll call them evasive maneuvers if anyone asked him about it.

Levi saw that the man was clearly out of his element but that he learned quickly. Though Levi was having a bit of a crisis, saving the lives of his men was important, and if this redhead could help increase those chances, then fine but fuck, he didn't trust the guy as far as he could throw him. Levi thought they should have tied him up in the brig and left him there until he begged or something. Maybe a bit of torture and pain to get him to talk honestly, then use him for humanity's benefit. Or even better, left him out there to get eaten, but Levi trusted Erwin's judgement so he would play along and see how it goes. He was drawn out of his musings when he heard the shorting out of gas and a curse. Levi's steel eyes looked for Sasori and saw he was high in the air mid free fall, a widened set of eyes was the only expression on the man's face to show the panic he had to be feeling, but Sasori quickly fixed it and twisted in the air to fix his momentum and landed with a soft thump on the ground.

"So, want to grab some tea before the meet and greet with the brats?" He asked after a short moment of silence, ignoring the awkward failing of his use of the gear and his fall that should have hurt. Levi raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. He could do with a cup of something with a bit more burn right about now.

"People should be up and about by now so we will have to go to my office. We can go through Hanji's lab as it has a back door and we shouldn't come across from anyone, though I assume you won't get caught if we do?" Sasori nodded. "Good. Lets go."

Luckily they got to the building and through the lab with a quick hello to Hanji and dropped off the gear their before they ran into a corps member. "Heicho! We missed Hanji at breakfast this morning and I was wondering if Hanji was with you?" It was one of Hanji's squad members. Levi just scowled. "Hanji is just fine, and ate with me this morning while we talked about some of the crazy experiments you guys will be doing. Make sure you clean that lab immediately. It's filthy. Make sure it's spotless by tonight. Oh, and have Jeager or Kirsten bring me up a kettle of hot water for tea. I'll be in my office. Dismissed." He barked out the last bit of his orders and the man scurried away with a frightened look. When the coast was clear he turned around and saw that Sasori was just leaning on the wall bit further down. The duo walked through the halls for just a bit longer before they arrived to the office. Levi unlocked it and ushered his guest inside before closing it quickly. They didn't need the hassle of their secret being blown because they got careless because they wanted tea.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Outside, Sasori chuckled. The interruption the brat made was worth every second and allowed him to use a shadow clone to go with the clean freak. He had things to do and people to play with, and now he had the time. They would keep a close eye on him the entire time he was here and he didn't need that, but he needed alibis. How little did they know just how useful they were. The clone would last for a few days as long as it drank the tea once a day to replenish its reserves and he doubted Levi would turn him down. Sasori would have to thank Itachi at a later date for that skill.

The puppet master was hidden in the trees as he changed into a simple black shirt, a jacket with a hood, and his usual blue ninja pants, complete with his sandals. Add a henge to his features and he was now some normal looking kid on the street. With everything complete he set off into town to receive directions to the underground. He played up a lost kid who was trying to make it to the Wall Sina to find his parents as they had been looking for a good doctor. He went to old people and they were ever so helpful. They gave him directions and even wished him good luck.

He calculated that it would probably take him half a day, full speed, to reach the innermost wall and pass through the gate, then he would be free to play around and find people to build his spy network for the next two days before he had to head back. It wasn't a bad timeline. This definitely gave him time to understand his environment to try and understand his opponent.

Sasori paced himself as he headed towards the wall but when he eventually arrived he was a bit in awe to be standing so close to it. He paid attention to the guards, and noticed that they were about to do a shift change. With a glance, he saw through to the other side of the gate. The puppeteer waited for his moment to shunshin through it. It was starting to get dark before that happened and he had already lost his patience. Someone was probably going to die tonight, and now he just needed to pick a target. Some people noticed the boy walking along the streets, but most people ignored him as he wandered through looking for the entrance to the underground. At last he spotted it, some military men were coming up from an entrance. These people were so helpful.

The henged redhead slipped by unnoticed by the group, who had a young boy in chains being dragged behind them. Sasori was actually surprised that the people around them didn't react, not even to look on with an emotion. He had figured that the city was corrupt but he didn't expect to see compliance out and to outright ignore it. These people probably didn't even have to worry their little heads off about the giant man eating creatures outside. ' _Ignorance is bliss after all_ ' he thought and moved on. He didn't need to draw attention to himself and interfering would be a waste.

When Sasori actually arrived in the underground he was properly disgusted. He had only really ever understood the negatives of human nature, but at least the slums in his homeland had access to sunlight. These people were filthy on a scale that he couldn't comprehend. It struck an emotion inside of him but he couldn't identify it, was it pity? He had never had any inkling of the feeling before so he just squashed it down. It was unimportant. The lights on the streets where the only ones and it was dark enough that Sasori was able to drop the henge. No one knew him, and anyone who saw him would end up dead, or never remembering what happened to them.

It was two hours into his search was when he finally found his first target, a group of men in a Military Police uniforms. He looked for the leader and smirked. Jackpot. He waited till the man was along when Sasori pounced. Sasori threw a senbon coated in a paralytic poison and when it landed, Sasori used his chakra strings to control the man. The puppeteer walked the man over to him and smiled fondly at the familiarity of what he was going to do. It was only going to take about an hour for the procedure. He walked the man down into a side alley that was completely pitch black. He would have to use his chakra strings as his eyes and a guiding source for the task. He laid the man down and then straddled him before pulling out an ultra thin needed from his arm for the next bit.

"This will hurt a lot by the way. I wish I could crack open your chest and turn you into a puppet but sadly I don't have the time. Good news is that you won't ever remember it!" He purred in the man's ear and chuckled darkly. He used the needle and went through the center of the man's eye to get through to the brain. He poured his chakra down into the brain to setup the connection for information. If Sasori did this right, as it was a relatively new implementation, he would be able to open his consciousness into the man's mind without him noticing and take the information needed before retreating back into his own. The next step was making the necessary seals into the man's brain to make him unaware anytime this happened, and unaware of the information he would be sharing with his new master in person or not. God how Sasori loved sleeper agents. If the connection was ever broken, the second seal would wipe any information about Sasori or what they talked about out of their mind. Whatever happened to his agents after that wouldn't matter. No one would ever be able to trace it back to him.

The next step was to draw out the needle and thread together the wound. The man would be a bit light sensitive for a day or two, good thing they'll probably have him on drugs in a hospital. Finally after the hour was up he pulled back and administered the antidote. Now he had to see if it worked and when it did he smirked. Sasori looked around for something that he could hit the policeman over the head with and finally found a wooden board. He pulled it to him with his chakra strings and then swung, hitting the man several times. He was certainly down for the count, but he would live and recover just fine. "Poor guy must have got mugged." He whispered to himself with a bit of smugness and moved on to rest before finding his next target.

Over the next day and a half he had grabbed another man from the Military Police, a woman from the Garrison, a barman in the underground, a homeless man that lived above ground and a barman in a local and popular bar. Six people would be have to good enough for now. What he really needed was a high ranking official, a captain or a lieutenant, or even a prized commander but that would be greedy. Getting greedy got people caught. He supposed if he headed back now, then he would be able to make it to his clone right after it went to bed. Perfect. Pity the Military Police wouldn't be able to solve the recent cases of muggings in and around the capital.

Sasori henged into a new man in the privacy of the underground before he left. The puppeteer headed towards the gate he entered in but he decided to stop off to the side of the street to flicker through his new puppets consciousnesses for any information before he left. It would only take a minute or two, but he rubbed his eyes to it would look like he stopped with a purpose, but what the puppetmaster didn't expect was someone to interrupt him halfway through it by literally running into him. His eyes snapped into focus while he allowed himself to fall on his backside and to his surprise it was some Military Policemen.

"Watch where you're landing assholes." He snarled and got back to his feet. The man who had practically fallen on him just leered and almost started to speak before he looked off to the side. He went pale in color a bit but he mumbled a quiet threat, saluted and walked away. Sasori was a bit confused by this behavior until he felt that someone walking towards him. He spun and noticed a man with shoulder length black hair and a stubble on his face wearing a Military Police uniform. Sasori stared at the man in confusion as he tried to figure out why he didn't feel him, but he noticed that he couldn't really feel the people around him for the moment before it returned. That seemed to be an undesired side effect of being interrupted in the middle of his work. He would have to work around that complication.

"I apologize for my men, clearly they need to pay attention to where they are landing. Are you alright?" He asked, but all it did was put Sasori's guard on high alert. Perhaps to someone else it would have sounded sincere, but Sasori could practically feel that those words were wrong coming from his mouth. There was something about this man that really set him on edge. It wasn't fear, but Sasori was cautious. Very few people gave him that sort of reaction, but his instincts never failed him. The black haired man had similar vibes to Erwin but had a much more dangerous aura. No, this man he had to plan for so he wouldn't get in the way and ruin his hard work. Sasori contemplated just killing him, not like it wouldn't be laughably easy, but he was sure that it would bad idea in the long run.

"Ah, no it's my fault, I'm sorry, I shouldn't zoned out on the side of the street." He said and shuffled his feet before replying again. "Thank you for apologizing for them though! My parents never made it here, so I have to return home. You're a kind officer, have a great day!" Sasori said and gave the man a soft smile. With that, Sasori turned around, frowned, and walked down the street far away from that man. Hopefully he didn't truly attract the man's attention. Maybe this henge did but Sasori himself, no it shouldn't have, but the man just made a possible enemy out of Sasori. He would worry about it later when he got back.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Fortunately the trip back was quick and quiet. It still took him several hours but he arrived back on base in time to change and catch himself heading to his room. Luck was on his side because someone had come up to his guard dog and his clone had jumped into the shadows of the ceiling. Sasori dispelled his clone and was given a migraine that almost made gasp out loud in pain. The information download was staggering. He knew who all the brats were, several more 3DMG maneuvers, the odd informative conversation and found that he was headed to the capital tomorrow to be 'fetched'. What swell news. Oi, did his clone really use the Uchiha monosyllabic talking style to piss people off? Sometimes shadow clones were such brats.

"Let's go, unless you are going to clean the fuck out of the ceiling while you're up there." Levi's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife and Sasori jumped down. He could honestly say he was ready to sleep off his headache after he took a shower. He followed Levi quietly nursing his screaming skull, and mumbled a goodnight to the man when they arrived at his door. The puppetmaster didn't have much of a problem with him, and to be honest through the memories he received, they got along well. Apparently Levi was the only one who was actually worth talking to and could enjoy his company. How fantastic.

Sasori was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow, but after what must had been like a few minutes, Sasori opened his eyes to a red and black sky. His eyes widened a bit at the implications of where he was, but the cursing of someone familiar grounded him and let him know he wasn't the only one there. The puppeteer was curious as to how his mind was brought here.

"Danna! Where have you been? I've missed you!" Ah, his brat was always able to pull him out of his musings. Sasori scowled as everything came into focus. Several people were dressed far different from the usual cloaks and hat that they usually wore. So he wasn't the only one to simply be dropped off somewhere that wasn't the Elemental Nations. Voices prattled off while he observed.

"I would really prefer to go back to what I was doing, time is money."

"What the fucking hell!? How the fuck did you fucking do this shit?"

"Tobi is a good boy! Itachi-sempai, Leader-sama, and Tobi managed to link us!" Ah, there was the words he was looking for. Itachi would have provided the mindscape and Pein would have been able locate them in due to his chakra calling out for them. Maybe Tobi's use of the dimension creation to move around would have been the final touches. Thats only a theory though.

"Quiet. All of you. Now is not the time bicker. About half of you are missing. Report. Where are you?" Pein demanded and Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Konan, and Hidan looked at one another. Kisame noticed that Hidan had blood splattered all over him.

"Why am I not surprised that you are covered in blood?" He asked and Hidan laughed maniacally. Sasori rubbed the space between his eyebrows. The Jashinist always gave him a headache.

"I am killing the undead in some shit city. Man it's so much fucking fun. Watching people run from mindless corpses that want to eat you is hilarious." Hidan said and giggled as he continued. "Apparently it's some sort of virus that kills you and fucking reanimates your body according to some bitch I met. Jashin-sama must be so pleased with my sacrifices!" The albino just kept giggling, but it caught Sasori's attention. Interesting. Konan spoke next, revealing herself to be in a sweater, jeans, and knee high boots.

"I'm somewhere where there are people called superheroes and supervillains. Fascinating things here. I was picked up by an organization that keeps world peace from large threats and I will be probably be working with them until I return, but unfortunately my chakra is limited here. It's there, but it's like most of its blocked off." She said and turned towards Sasori. "You would probably get along with a man who builds something similar to your puppets here. Just more metal involved." Sasori nodded, he probably would have.

"I suppose I'll go next. Similar to Hidan I have encountered a world where humanity is nearly extinct because of giant humanoid man eating monsters. I still have access to all my chakra, though I don't have my puppets. I was picked up by a military group a few days after I arrived. This is much more of a mental battle than it's a physical one. Killing the beasts are the least of my worries." Sasori reported. When everyone took a look at what he was wearing, everyone was silent.

Hidan finally spoke up. "Fuck puppet boy, I knew you were petite but damn, look at the fucking body." Deidara came to Sasori's unneeded defense. "Stop staring at my Danna, shit for brains, un! I'll turn you into my next piece of art when you get back, un!" The blonde threatened but before either could get into it Sasori spoke up.

"Oi, brat, shut up. I don't care about what Hidan thinks about me. Move on." He snapped and rubbed the bridge of his nose again. This was becoming one hell of a meeting. Kisame looked between everyone and shrugged.

"I am in a place called London. I have to use a henge to blend in a bit but working by the this huge river isn't so bad. Good place for rumors I suppose. People like to talk after all. I think the only warning I really got was not to gain the attention of the Queens dog. However that is I don't know but that's it. Nothing life threatening here except that my chakra has been halved. If Samehada didn't need chakra, I am pretty sure I wouldn't have access to any." Kisame said nonchalantly.

"You still probably scare the locals Sushi-kun, un." Deidara quipped and two other members chuckled. Kisame rightfully ignored them.

Finally Itachi was next. He looked healthy, for once, but tired. "People bleed for an iron throne while a real danger grows in the ice. It's petty, but I haven't interfered, I prefer to pay attention to the highest threat. My eyes are pretty much useless here, except for this, but I can still use many of my other abilities." He reported.

Sasori, Itachi and Konan looked at each other for a few minutes while everyone spoke on. They recognized they were missing information. The question was obvious but was incredibly hard to answer, why were they sent to such places. What purpose did it serve?

Soon after the meeting was adjourned, people disappeared from the black and red world. Sasori gave a fond farewell to his brat, stating that art was eternal, not transient, before Deidara left. Soon it was just the remaining three. Kisame just told Itachi to fill him in later, and Hidan didn't really care so he left pretty quickly.

"So anyone have any ideas to why us, and why we were sent to these places?" Konan asked as she crossed her arms. "At first I thought that Tobi must have had something to do with it, but now… " She trailed off and the other two nodded. Itachi spoke up first.

"All five of us have been sent somewhere different, and my only guess is that somehow these places were for a purpose." He said and Sasori sighed. He was drawing conclusions but he still needed a few more questions answered.

"I'll assume we three know the most about one another. From what I know… " Sasori trailed off. He didn't like his line of thinking. "Itachi is sent somewhere where he has to decide what to do with zero expectations, Kisame probably just gets to live happy if he finds someone to kill for, Hidan gets to kill things while actually saving people, Konan gets to help people and maintain peace, and I am defending humans against stupid giant monsters. Doesn't this sound fishy to you?"

Konan was the one to reply. "Maybe there is a lesson here. We can reconvene at a later date when we have more information. After all, the remaining five have yet to go anywhere. Till next time and do please try to stay alive." Konan smiled fondly and left, which left the last two behind.

"Don't be a stranger brat, I do want to know what you're going to do there. I can help if you need advice. It would be a shame if you died out there in a place where no one knows who you are. Let's just hope this isn't some fucked up lesson." Sasori said, voice softer than usual, before he allowed himself leave and sleep peacefully until the morning. He had a ton of things to deal with then.

 _A/N: Ten points to anyone who guesses correctly where they were sent off to! There is a possibility of those becoming stories themselves, or long two-three shots. Let me know~ I hope you enjoyed!_


	4. Into the Capital Part I

_For the next chapter or so, I need you guys to keep in mind that the point on in this story has Sasori unintentionally finding his own humanity, through the little things and that working on the physical level of one so he isn't found out by everyone else. Sasori is extremely intelligent and very good at what he does so he knows what he can or can't do to attract the proper attention. He is pretty invested in the mental games he is playing so he doesn't mind doing what he has to continue them._

I do not own Naruto or Snk~

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Into the Capital part 1**

It was a few hours after Sasori's impromptu meeting with the rest of the Akatsuki that that he mentally joined the land of the living again. He was snuggled up with his pillow with it tightly in between his arms and chest, his legs were halfway to his chest with the blankets intertwined between them. The puppeteer sighed, this was not something he knew how to deal with. The position Sasori was in was something he hadn't been in since before the death of his parents. ' _How curious._ '

Sasori rolled out of bed and trudged to shower, rubbing his temples as he went. He still had a bad headache and he was sure the mindlink across _dimensions_ had something to do with it. Sasori would worry about it later, probably on the ride to the capital.

His shower was quick as usual and he was dressed and ready to go by the time Levi come to collect him. "What crawled up your ass and died this morning? You look like a titan tossed your scrawny ass around." the man inquired and Sasori rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I didn't get much rest last night. It has resulted in a headache." Levi lifted a brow but he shrugged.

"Well, First we are going to eat and then we're heading out. Eat fast, we have to leave soon." He commanded and Sasori just replied with a 'Hn'. It was going to be a long day.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

There was one carriage that contained Erwin, Levi, and Sasori, while Eren Jeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlet, Jean Kirsten, Connie Springer and Sasha Brous were on horseback. They would all rotate inside the carriage as bodyguards until they reached the Capital, in which Jeager would remain inside with his superiors for protection, and Sasori would end up sneaking out to go play his role. That role would last until their actual business in the Capital would end and then he would be retrieved.

They had set off early, and Armin was in the carriage first. Armin was a bit nervous, Eren and Mikasa never really let him in the same space as Sasori without them, so he couldn't ask his questions, but now he could.

"Ah, Sasori. I was wondering if you could answer some questions?" He asked nervously. He swallowed when the russet eyes landed on him. Sasori stared at him for a moment and then motioned with a delicate hand to ask away.

"Can you tell me what sand and sea feel and look like?" He blurted out, and then covered his mouth in embarrassment. Erwin chuckled and Levi let out a snort.

Sasori was quiet for a while before answering. "The sea smells like a mix of salt and sand, with a hint of fish. The last time I went was there, there was a deep red sunrise over the ocean. It was beautiful." Sasori sighed and closed his eyes. "Sand is located in many places, by the sea, but in bulk in a desert. Sand by itself is rather soft and a golden brown color, but apply pressure or wind and sand can burn you as it rolls over your skin."

Armin brimmed with other questions and was about to ask another question when Sasori spoke. "People who sail out to sea say that it is a cruel mistress, but they love her anyway. Unpredictable weather from a devastating storm to calm sailing. What makes her particularly cruel is..." At this Sasori opened his eyes to look at the little blonde. "Imagine you are dying of thirst, brat. Now imagine being surrounded by water only to know that you can't drink any of it." At that, Armin's eyes widened and he gulped. How horrible. "The desert sun will burn you, skin nearly burned off from the sand storms, and the night will freeze you. All while you starve and dehydrate unless you know the where and how. Both these places are habitable, such very harsh."

"I brought this up because you need to know that there are worse ways to die compared to being crushed or eaten by a Titan. Once you realize this, you will be more efficient on the battlefield." Sasori said, his voice sharp yet soft, like a teacher. Armin, in a way, understood what he was trying to do. He thanked Sasori but the man scoffed.

"Don't say worthless things like that to me brat. Your enthusiasm merely reminds me of my partner."

It was comfortable silence in the carriage ride for a while after that and when Sasori's eyes closed again Erwin finally let a smirk cross his face.

Sasori meditated for a few hours after that, skimming over information from the bars and the military that his puppets gave, thought about his dimension hopping problem, and his next mission. Sasha, Connie, and Eren all took turns as the being the most talkative to their superiors, but Sasori had successfully managed to avoid talking to almost all of the scouts. Mikasa had satin silence but Jean had brought out a sketchbook which had brought Sasori out of his thoughts.

"What's your taste in art kid?" He asked and Jean looked up startled. Sasori rarely spoke to him, so he wasn't entirely ready to answer. He looked like a rat caught before a cat. Sasori merely waited for the answer until the boy was ready to give one.

"I just like to draw." He said a bit defensively and Sasori reached over and snatched the book out of his hands to look at it. "Hey! You can't just take things from people like that!" Jean growled and Sasori just raised an eyebrow before looking through the book.

"These are pretty good kid." He said after flipping through a few pages. "So, what's your definition of art?" Sasori asked leaning in a bit and Jean was felt like he was about to answer the meaning of life.

"Uh, to capture of the essence of something I found inspiring or stunning. Something that took my breath away with awe and I just have to recreate it." He answered and Sasori gave an approving nod. It was an acceptable answer. Jean let out a nervous sigh and went back to drawing when the redhead looked away, but his curiosity started to grow. "So, uh, what's your view?" He asked, a bit awkwardly.

Apparently this was the right question to ask because a small smile slipped onto Sasori's face. "Art should be eternal. Something to be viewed forever. Certainly not _fleeting_." He scoffed and mumbled something about a 'stupid brat' under his breath.

Soon after, Sasori went silent the entire way until they stopped for the night and until the day after. He didn't particularly look deep in thought but the puppeteer had much on his mind. A few of the squad men tried to ask if he was okay and needed anything but he would just nod and send them away. It wasn't until the next morning when it was just Erwin, Levi, and Sasori alone did the Corporal get annoyed enough to ask what crawled up his ass.

"I would rather have something crawl up my ass than deal with the multiple issues that I have to think about, including what I am going to do in the capital for however long we are going to be there. Besides of course, get 'noticed' by you guys." He replied aggravated. The redhead ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Well, you might wanna cover up that red mop of yours. You'll probably have to get fucking filthy to even make it look a different color than it is." Levi said, a scowl on his face and it twisted down further. "Don't you dare cover yourself in mud, I swear to god I with soak you in fucking bleach you if you do."

Sasori simply shrugged in response. "Whatever I do, it will be done to perfection."

In those precious moments Erwin knew he would _never_ have the same base again. A perfectionist and a clean freak in his base, in cahoots, who share a cup or two of tea everyday. He groaned, it was like the beginning of a bad joke. It wasn't like anyone hadn't noticed, at least he was sure, that the red head seemed to have a personality that matched Levi's dark coloring yet Levi seemed to have the fiery temper expected from the red head. The blonde was fairly certain there had to be a cosmic joke in there somewhere.

He was too lost in his thoughts to pay attention to what the other two were talking about until Levi called his name."-win! Fuck you! Stop zoning out, I've called your name several times now. It's time to fucking head out." Came the bark from Levi. Erwin's eyes focused back in, forcing the entertaining thoughts of poor scouts punishments in the future, and he nodded, not bothering to apologize.

"What's got him smiling all creepy like?" Levi asked to the redhead. Sasori shrugged.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

About an hour out from the capital Sasori got off the carriage. Sasori had changed in the carriage before he actually got out as they had stopped, leaving his uniform with Levi. He was sure that they could come up with an excuse if the need arose. The redhead had donned a black sleeveless turtleneck, with a jacket with a hood to cover his arms and his red hair. His pants were appropriately snug around his legs tucked under the recently 'acquired' pair of boots that came up to his knees. He was getting rather fond of those types of shoes, after all, you could hide many weapons along the legs, in which he did, two short swords rested beside each calf, the hilts tied tightly around the calf so it wouldn't shift and move. He manually removed each sword and then used his chakra strings to bring them up to his hands. Emergency procedures never hurt.

Similar to the first time he went to the capital, he shunshin'd in causing no disturbances with the people or the guards. The puppet master thought of a way to cover his hair, he could use a henge but that might give him away when he showed up later with red hair without any sort of proof that it 'dyed' or colored. Perhaps soot would work. People had fireplaces, so he would just put that in his hair. The underground was filthy so it wouldn't be out of place.

Sasori walked around the city avoiding being seen by too many people before he headed down, passing by a man giving out free lollipops trying to gain more business for his candy shop, and Sasori grabbed one while he passed only to open it and pop it in his mouth. His eyes widened as he felt a unique calming experience that he imagined only people who smoked gained.

"Holy shit, this is good." He murmured in surprise, and rolled the lollipop over his tongue, savoring the unique flavors that the people of this land were able to use. Sasori was going back for more. Using his highly trained shinobi skills in order to rob a candy store was totally not below him, right? It was debatable, but he did it anyway without an ounce of regret.

With his 16 year old impulse out of the way he moved on to go into the underground. He needed to meet with his unwitting informant to try to gain some knowledge about the man in the Military Uniform and some soot to cover his head in. The underground had a few more guards hanging around, but he wasn't surprised. Three people had been 'mugged' and beaten that the people cared about, and one had happened in the underground itself. People talked after all.

Sasori stealthily arrived at his informants bar and sat down gaining the attention of the bartender. "Something strong if you could bartender."

"Anything for you Master." The man responded in a whisper. The man dropped off a glass of liquor and stayed standing there for a moment. "Anything else I can get you sir?" He asked in a bit more normal tone of voice .

"Soot, something to cover my hair in. I'll collect before you close for the night." Sasori answered before he took a sip of his drink. His nose scrunched a bit in distaste. Tasted like watered down jagermeister!

The bartender frowned but nodded anyway, he knew that he shouldn't ask. "Of course. Why don't you stay awhile. Your drinks will be free for the night, unless someone else pays for them." The man said, his own mind supplying that the boy would probably get people to buy them for him. He was a pretty little thing.

Sasori just shrugged in response, it's not like he truly had anything to do for the next week or so that required his immediate attention. The mission was probably going to be a mildly long one anyway. The puppeteer nursed his drink for a while before getting another 'shitty jagermeister' to simply shoot down. It wasn't until someone decided to come up to the redhead that spending time at that bar became a problem.

"What's a little thing like you doing in a bar?" A young girl, probably in her late teens Sasori's guessed, asked him. Sasori had been in enough shady bars in his life to know a prostitute when he saw one. She didn't even wait for his response before ordering him another drink. A delicate red eyebrow rose a bit in disbelief.

"Drinking away my problems like everyone else in this shithole." He answered back. She looked a bit taken back but got closer to him as he shot down his drink.

"Would you like to go outside?" She purred out her question but Sasori looked thoroughly unamused.

"Even if I did want to go outside, it wouldn't be with anyone in this bar. Stingy, _ugly,_ human beings. No perfection, no beauty, and no talent." He snapped. The alcohol must have been pretty strong because his world had started to get a bit wobbly on the sides of his vision, and the signs that he was starting to get drunk were showing.

"You! You, I don't even-" She started, but Sasori cut her off with a glare.

"Get the fuck out of my sight, you're wasting my fucking time." He growled and she backed away to flee to the other side of the bar. The surrounding individuals stared wide eyed at the puppeteer, as they had watched him do a one eighty with his temperament.

"Damn kid, you strike like a snake. I swear I saw tears." An amused voice said off to his left. The redhead glanced up to the bartender when he was given another drink, but there was a small shake of in the man's hands. When he turned to look at the man, the muscles in his body tensed a bit but he forced them to relax. It was the man from the other day, the military officer. ' _What is that man doing down here?_ '

"Maybe people shouldn't waste time. Especially not mine. I hate waiting." He replied,

"I suppose that's a good philosophy to live by." The man said. "I'll have what he's having. It's always good to have a break these days."

"Tastes like shitty licorice, but I can't seem to stop drinking it .So it might be perfect for drinking before, during, or after the night shift at any job." Sasori warned. The fourth drink had really started to take its toll. Sasori simply didn't have the body anymore to hold his alcohol. "It's not a philosophy either, the old hag helped in my creation to how I am now." He mumbled. While it was mostly true, it was still lacking in any real information.

Sasori finished off this drink and stood up, his eyes swimming as they tried to focus. The redhead refused to jeopardize his mission because he stuck around too long with a man that made his skin crawl. His feet were unsteady and his movements were slow but he managed to walk out of the bar without looking back or stumbling. He definitely felt those five drinks but when someone bumped into him, and slammed him into the door he hissed in annoyance.

"Watch where you're go'in, you stupid motherfucker." The man yelled and Sasori turned to look at him with annoyance in his eyes, but even in his drunken stupor that wouldn't insult him. The puppeteer stared for a moment debating on what to do. Sasori decided violence was the best decision.

His leg lashed out, hitting the man's kneecap, which pushed it backwards and the man's agonized scream echoed into the bar and the darkness of the underground. He fell to the floor onto his one good knee and several curses were flung at Sasori, including fists, but the puppeteer just silenced the man by slamming his knee into the man's jaw. The larger man had simply crumpled in pain but Sasori wasn't quite done. The redhead couched down and slid his fingers down the man's face like a lover would do and he smiled.

"I suggest apologizing to someone when you run into them. You might not get such a nice reaction next time." Sasori whispered into the man's ear. He could tell the man was angry but he was scared. Fear was something Sasori was used to, and these people would know it if they crossed him. Being drunk did not impair basic fighting skills that the assassin was intimately familiar with and these people were pathetic. It was probably a strange sight to see, after all a full grown man on the floor with a shorter man whose face conveyed nothing but a drunken flush and lidded eyes touching in familiar way after easily defeating him wasn't something you saw everyday.

The redhead stood up and left, disappearing into the darkness before anyone could really do anything or follow him. It was certainly enough excitement for one evening.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Sasori woke up in an old bell tower, his legs hung off to the sides and a blinding headache. Thanking Jashin that it wasn't particularly that bright in the underground, he took out another lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. It would certainly calm him down from further irritability from the previous night the decisions that were going to be made from that moment on. The commotion last night was like a grand opening, he had been noticed by the underground and the plan was in motion, but he was _never_ drinking that much again.

The puppeteer shunshined down into an alley before walking back to the bar to collect his new "hair dye". The barman just welcomed him back and handed him his prize which Sasori returned with a nod. It took the redhead twenty minutes to put enough of the black substance into his hair enough to leave it covered but not have it sitting in layers upon his head. His hard work paid off when he saw himself in a reflective surface of a window, he did not like the black hair, but it would do.

"Now I look like a _vampire_! I didn't think I could look any paler… "

For the next week he was like a ghost, stealing and maneuvering around, sticking around just long enough to get noticed before disappearing. Sasori learned many things about what the people thought of each branch of the military, the titans, and the King. He also gained a newfound respect for Levi as the man had grown up in the filth of the underground and got out. While he was there for only a few days before, now he was around and occasionally interacting with people, he could see where the man's OCD like issues with cleaning. Sewers, rotting animals no one bothered to clean up, alcohol and vomit seemed like a common theme in every nook and cranny. Sasori thanked the higher powers that no one ever seemed to go up into the old bell tower, not even the police. It was his home while he was there, it was cleaned daily, and had a nice little stash of candy in the corner. He was totally not addicted to those things, not at all. He would deny it till his dying breath of course.

Going into the second week was when Sasori really understood what was going on with Eren Jeager and the rest of the corps. After successfully making another three agents he learned that the government didn't think he would have control over that Titan form of his and they were trying to eliminate him if they didn't produce results that Eren could control the shift in an uncontrolled environment. Eren Jeager was a pawn in his and Erwins game, as well as being tolerable when Ackerman and Arlet were around. Unfortunately for the government, the puppeteer decided he would help prove Eren's self control, and he was going to have a bit of fun with it.

A few days later, Sasori was perched in the shadows on the clean streets on the capital. He took a higher position and watched and waited till the scheduled free day time came around. He knew Eren and the others would come out, and Erwin and Levi would be around as well, all with their gear strapped to them. It would be his cue that he was ready when they were to leave, but it wouldn't be what they were expecting. Finally as Eren wondered over to his hiding place with his friends, Sasori jumped down, grabbed him by his waist and wrapped a hand around his mouth before dragging him into the alley.

"Whatever you do, make sure you don't shift. You can struggle though." He whispered into the boys ear. He got a small nod in response before Sasori kicked out the boys legs from under him and started to remove the gear from the him. Eren fought back gaining some attention, but Sasori got annoyed quickly and hit him in the sternum with the palm of his hand, knocking the air out of the boy and then hit his jaw to make sure he would bleed a bit, then finally cuffed his ear to make him dizzy. As he finally got the gear off and strapped onto him, the scuffle grabbed the attention of everyone else around. There was a smirk on Sasori face as the kid struggled not to shift but he didn't and when Sasori fled the crime scene, his pursuers followed him and the sound of gun shots rung in his ears. Mikasa and Levi were quick to catch up, but as Sasori reached the underground entrance he spun to look at them, his hood slid down and he winked with a devious smile on his face, all while he had a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. Levi's face contorted from anger to the horror of recognition before landing on realization and understanding before Sasori fled down to disappear with his newly stolen 3DMG gear.

"That little shit, what the fuck was he thinking and when the fuck did he get into _candy_?"

 _A/N: Yay~ Part one is done. This one was a bitch to write because it didn't want to come together. Next chapter has lots of action! Candy addictions c: I do apologize for taking so long as I got into some fullmetal fanfictions. I will be updating the next chapter soon! Don't forget to Review and follow~_


	5. Into the Capital Part II

_A/N: So I finally downloaded Windows 10 and it made me nostalgic from windows 7. It's kinda awesome. I'm enjoying it far too much. As a history major the 'make web note' feature is going to be awesome._

 _Thank you everyone who has followed/favorited this story so far. I have had a blast writing it. :D_

 **Chapter 5**

 **Into The Capital Part II**

The vibrations of a heavy object hitting the floor reverberated throughout a decent sized military office. Several people were seated in the room on couches that sat in front of the commanding officers desk and one was actually sitting on the side of the desk.

"You can't trust him!" Came the passionate cry of the only female in the room.

"Why don't we let Jeager have a chance to tell us what happened, then make our judgments." Commander Erwin said and his blue eyes focused on the male in question.

"Well..." Eren squirmed uncomfortably. "He came out of nowhere, grabbed me and then told me 'Whatever you do don't shift' and then proceeded to um," Eren paused and groaned. "Kick my ass. It was only three hits but it hurt a lot. It was difficult but I didn't."

Erwin rested his head on his hands and he contemplated just how his chess board looked after this stunt. Both had set things in motion, but Erwin didn't think that their almost resident redhead would have been able to find out what their actual mission in the Capital was. Only Levi and himself knew what the Military Police going to attempt to do, and even in their ranks only a few knew as well. The blonde glanced at Levi and nodded.

"It seems that in one move, our friend seemed to have managed to extend Eren Jeagers life. He showed that Eren could in fact control the shift in a public place. Clever." He hummed and Levi snorted.

"Seems like he's been making a name for himself. No one really ever sees him, but the underground knows he is there. According to my sources, everyone blames unknown thefts on him unless they get a glimpse of him. It's like he was always there." Levi spoke thoughtfully. He had been talking to a few old contacts about new information and that was the only thing they could talk about. Their plan was working well.

"To bring your earlier point into conversation Ackerman, we don't. If what he says is true, between the lightly veiled truths, he doesn't trust us either." Erwin said to the dark haired female. She was always a bit put out whenever someone threatened her 'adoptive brother', not that he could blame her. Eren Jeager **was** a trouble magnet. However his attention went over to the young blonde that seemed to absorb any and all information. The eyes focused on his and he nodded before turning his head to focus on his comrades so Erwin wouldn't be able to see the faint blush on his cheeks. It was spotted by the ever sharp gaze of the Lance Corporal.

"Not to interrupt or anything but… I'm ready when you are, and I am sick of waiting." Came a soft voice near the window. Everyone jumped but soon semi relaxed as they spotted their topic of discussion. "Did you know they're calling me Ghost now? What a stupid name." His voice monotone and not betraying any emotion he may have been feeling at the time.

"What the fuck were you thinking today? You could have gotten fucking apprehended by the police." Levi scolded.

"Well, I saw an opportunity to help and so I did. Doing so ensures that we can leave sooner. Sooner the better. Policemen talk when they think no one is listening down in the underground by the way." Sasori shrugged. "Anyway, gotta go, I don't need trespassing as one of my crimes here. I expect I'll see you soon." After that, he was off, the window closed and no way to know that he was ever there besides seeing him with their own eyes.

Levi rolled his eyes, Erwin just shook his head, and the three others just had raised eyebrows. "Does anything really ever get to him, he's always so calm and collected." Eren more or less asked.

"Do you think he just sees the Military Police as an annoyance?" Armin pondered, and in a way the thought sent shivers down his spine. Mikasa gave Armin an understanding look.

"We will deal with it in the morning. Dismissed." Erwin commanded and when the room emptied out save for him and his Corporal he sighed. The voice of Mikasa questioning Eren if he was alright faded from their ears. "Are they ever going to stop tip toeing around each other?" He groaned.

Levi stifled a laugh before answering. "Teenagers, so much fucking drama. You think they'll ever get around to fucking?"

"The possibility is there, just like there is with you and your kink. I bet you wonder if he is frigid as he seems or is burning like an inferno in bed." Erwin purred out, his attention on his subordinate and the younger man's response. He knew what Levi liked as there wasn't really anything that caught the Corporal's eye enough for him to do anything, but when something finally did, Erwin always knew.

Levi rolled his eyes and smirked. "You know me well, but I can't think about that now. We need to get to him before those bastards do, even though I know he can't betray you, I still don't want him against us if he can enter a room without alerting anyone like that." He didn't want to think about the complications of getting their redheaded friend out of the Military Police hands.

"We weren't paying attention, but I don't think we have too much to worry about. The man has social issues and the way he helps out and talks to you and your squad shows he is subconsciously making connections and reaching out. Good night Levi"

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Sasori was bored, actually bored was probably an understatement. There was nothing to do but try to stay clean, eat candy, and steal things while he waited. Jashin how he hated waiting but he debated pulling on the faint sliver of Itachi's chakra which would pull them both into Tsukuyomi to be able to talk. He decided not to, as it was not the time to do it and only spoke to his comrades several weeks ago, and hadn't really learned anything new. Calling because he was bored out of his mind was not a good enough reason and would probably get laughed at by Kisame and Hidan the moment they knew. That was never going to happen.

Sasori sighed and looked at his temporary abode and sighed again. The Military Police scoured the underground and he moved around enough not to be found for a few days after his robbing of Jeager, but eventually returned to the clock tower. It _was_ a good vantage point after all. The previous night he had made five more unwilling agents and he was a bit tired from the chakra use, as he had gone to the surface to get them and had to expect more chakra to do it quickly.

The redhead got ready for the day and strapped on his, Eren Jeagers, 3DMG gear, popped a lollipop into his mouth and stripped off his jacket to wrap his forearms down to his fingertips in white bandages. The jacket had been stored, along with his copious amounts of candy, into a scroll and tucked away before finishing off his look. He was about ready to move to a new location when the sound of wires deploying and grappling into buildings caught his attention.

"Shit." He murmured as he realized that he wouldn't be able to get away without being seen and he was not prepared. Someone had decided to check out his tower again and they were arriving fast. "Well, I guess the game can begin."

Sasori rolled the lollipop between his teeth and then finished it, he didn't need to accidently choke, and then jumped. He was freefalling until he popped out the handles of the 3DMG and allowed his fingers to work. The grapples flew and secured themselves into walls and then he was flung forward as he pressed on the gas. There were a few streams of curses and orders that Sasori could barely hear over the sound of gas deploying and distance. If any of those were remotely intelligent lateral thinkers it would be difficult to get away in his depleted state indeed.

Into the city he went, before he was surrounded by six men coming at his from all directions, but he released the cables and used the gas to go above them, flipping his body to kick his foot out to land a hit on one man's shoulder, changing the poor man's momentum and caused him to collide with another policeman. Shooting the cables out again he went the direction that man had come from, his new fans following just as quickly.

Sasori's blood sounded loud in his ears as the adrenaline pumped through his veins, he knew he had to conserve gas so the redhead brought the cables in and prepared his body to hit the ground running. The ground rushed up to meet his feet and hands as he landed and he ran off to the side, feet barely making a sound as they touched the floor in his haste.

The drained puppeteer streaked through buildings and alleyways that he was familiar with as he tried to avoid going into the air. If Sasori could just get to the mostly abandoned cave system that he had stumbled across he would be able to ditch the Military police, but as he arrived he spotted some men at the entrance, and he jumped into an open window to avoid being seen. His heart was pumping quickly, not used to running and jumping without chakra, and he had to control his breathing. Eventually his breathing got under control and he ran a hand through his dirty hair.

"Fuck." He whispered and looked out all the dirty windows of the house and saw that one didn't have people around it that he could see. He opened it as quietly as possible before he climbed out, watching the gear at his hips so they didn't hit the sides. He was debating on ditching the gear in the alleyway but the policemen that had landed above on the roof spotted him first.

"Over here!" The man yelled out and Sasori once again bolted. He heard the sound of a gun going off before he jumped to the side, looking behind him to see the men starting to shoot. Several colorful and creative curses flew through his mind as he ran off again. He started to disable as many men, through pressure points and cutting wires as he came across and intercepted them.

Sasori deployed his gear again and took to the sky and saw something that made his teeth clench and his eyes narrow in annoyance. It was the new bane of his existence that was leading the uncharacteristically efficient military police, the man with the long dark hair and sharp intelligent eyes. Luckily for Sasori, he spotted the other first and took immediate action, dropping to a lower height he allowed himself to ignore the twisting in his gut to relinquish control so he could undo the 3DMG gear in mid air. The gear kept going until it collided with a man as he was swinging by and Sasori had to land his freefall quietly or his ploy to disappear wouldn't work. As he was about to land a gunshot rang and Sasori had to physically and willfully move his body so he wouldn't get hit.

The bullet slid across the outside of his arm, burning the skin with its heat as it passed by which caused Sasori to hiss but he still managed to land on all fours, with one leg bent under and the other spread off to the right. Russet eyes landed on the shooter and he sprinted to towards the man before jumping, wrapping his legs around the man's throat and using his momentum to slam the man down on his back. The redhead rolled away and kicked the gun away from the man's hand before kicking the man in the chest to make sure he was going to stay down. Sasori's body froze as he felt the cold barrel of a gun pressing against the back of his skull.

"Give it up boy; you're surrounded by my men with my gun ready to blow your brains out." Came the steely voice of the man holding the gun. Sasori sighed with resignation. He could get out of the situation by simply using his chakra strings or killing everyone with poisonous gas if he wanted to blow his cover, but that wouldn't get him anywhere. He slid his hand into his pocket to retrieve a lollipop and popped it into his mouth before putting his hands behind his head in a submissive move.

"So what now?" Sasori asked, legitimately curious on what they planned to do with him. The chuckle that came from the man behind him made his skin crawl from the feeling of recognition. It sounded like his old partners, Orochimaru's, and he cringed. The sting of memories of the deep betrayal made him close his eyes.

"It seems the Corps want you because you could benefit them, but they won't be able to come collect you till tomorrow." The man said and kicked Sasori's knees out from under him so he landed on them and motioned for two men to handcuff him while he walked in front of Sasori.

Sasori's eyes never left the familiar man's face, the one from the both the bar and the street and both watched each other for any movements. Sasori rolled the lollipop to the other side of his mouth in annoyance and the man crouched down to cup his jaw in one hand, his thumb to close to Sasori's mouth for comfort.

"Get me a bucket of water." He commanded to his men and focused his attention back on Sasori's face. "Let's see why you cover your hair boy, though I can see why would hide it if it's as interesting a color as I think it is in a place like this. I wonder just how long you've hidden in these streets."

"Captain Ackerman, the bucket." One soldier called as he returned.

"Put it here, our new friend will be requiring it in a moment." The newly dubbed Captain Ackerman said as his hand slid back and tightened around Sasori's jaw joints to force his mouth to open before he used his free hand to pluck out the lollipop. The light scowl on the stoic redheads face was worth it. Before the young man could speak in protest he slid his hand back further into the young man's hair, gripping before dunking his head into the water bucket. He held the young man's head under for as long as possible before tugging it back out.

Water dripped down the younger man's face and neck, the soot staining everything it touched as it revealed hair that was bright as blood. His face was a bit flushed from trying to get air back into his lungs and his eyes a bit more half lidded but he didn't struggle. Captain Ackerman smirked in response to the sight before him. "Why don't we get all that soot out?" He purred and then proceeded to dunk the redhead back under.

Sasori was no way shape or formed pleased with his predicament. It was wasting water and preventing much needed oxygen to his brain to stay focused and calm. Sasori didn't particularly hate the almost drownings but it was the touch that made his skin crawl with disgust, dislike and aggression. When the tug on the back of his head to pull him back up came he was a bit disoriented, but the worst was yet to come because as soon as he got air back into his lungs, his head was put back into the black water. This happened several times until he could almost hear the mocking laughter of Orochimaru ringing in ears but it took every ounce of self control not to fight back and dissect the man that was holding his head under. When his head was finally pulled back up for the final time he breathed in the filthy air of the underground as though it was fresh, his eyes had watered from the stinging of water and soot getting in them, and his chest heaved with every breath he took.

"Shame, looks like all the filth is out of your hair." Captain Ackerman tisked and brought his hand back to Sasori's jaw, watching the russet eyes blink wearily at him, trying to focus on what the man was going to do. The older man smirked as he put his thumb in the boy's mouth to keep him from swallowing. Saliva started to coat the thumb and the narrowing of the eyes was the only warning before the young man started to bite down, but Ackerman was faster digging his free fingers into the hinge of the jaw to prevent the closing of the mouth. An almost inaudible snarl could be heard from the man's throat in defiance.

"There will be none of that. If you continue I will not hesitate to actually drown you to only bring you back." He demanded, though the demand was laced with a challenge.

Sasori relaxed his jaw reluctantly and ' _I will not kill this man yet, I will not blow my cover, I will not lose my temper_ ' he chanted inside his head. He was an S-class shinobi and was willing to put up with staggering amounts of challenges to get a job completed, but being touched, especially in a sick and twisted expression of affection was not something that he could handle well. He could tell by the way the man tried to push him into submission that the man thought of him as either a possession or a play thing. Just like that blasted snake.

"Now, what is your name and how old are you?" The man asked after removing his thumb from Sasori's mouth, but kept his hand around his jaw.

"Sasori. 20." He responded, his eyes staring into the older man's.

"Sasori is it? What a unique name. Oriental I believe, though I didn't know that there were any left behind the walls, much less in the underground." He hummed thoughtfully.

"Simple, we remained unnoticed, my grandmother hated people and my parents died when I was five, and I never knew anyone else." Sasori replied and regretted those words instantly. He saw the shift in the eyes of the man and there was no turning back.

"Oh? What a pity. Every growing boy needs a father figure in his life." The man murmured and cupped Sasori's face in both hands.

Sasori involuntarily shivered as he stared into the calculating, intelligent gaze, but when Ackerman slipped one hand closer to his throat Sasori jerked back to try to get out of the man's insidious grasp. The gleam of triumph was enough to make Sasori regret another decision in the past minute. He had allowed his body to break that tight control he had, even though it was just momentary. Sasori glared in hatred, his body screamed at him to move and lash out. He had never been a situation like this, pain he knew, but water was something that had never been used against him in such a traitorous fashion and he had never been touched for long.

Captain Ackerman smiled in response to the glare and captured Sasori's jaw again in one hand and had the other on his shoulder. "I'm sure you will be a great addition to the Survey Corps, Sasori. Just don't forget about us here in the capital." The hand on his shoulder gave a small squeeze and Sasori's patience tore.

"Fuck you old man!" He growled back but his head was snapped to the side from a back hand he didn't see coming. His eyes were wide in shock of the hit, and at the fact it actually hurt. The blow was quick and actually unexpected, and what was even more unexpected was the blood that pooled in his mouth from biting through a bit of the inside of his cheek.

"Let that be a warning boy. Next time I wont be so nice." The man said, his face never changing from an amused smirk, but when Sasori spit out blood there was an underlying look of glee. "Too bad it's time to go. I look forward to our next chat Sasori." Captain Ackerman stood up, gave a tender touch to the rapidly growing bruise on Sasori's face, and commanded that Sasori be taken to a jail cell for holding before the Survey Corps could get to him in the morning.

Sasori brimmed with anger as he was lead from the underground up to the city streets. It was still bright out when they got to the top and so the military got a good look at him as he passed. His eyes landed on Erens and the wide eyed response was enough to convey the shock of his appearance. Sasori watched as Eren turned to Armin and conveyed a message before they both turned to leave but Armin turned to look back once more.

When they finally arrived to the jail, the policemen tossed him in unceremoniously and slammed the door shut. One turned to look back at the redhead.

"Careful, I would suggest keeping that pretty mouth shut all night unless you want it to be filled with a gag, or something less pleasant for you." He mocked and finally Sasori was left alone. He snarled into the floor and rolled so he could sit up. It was a threat he had heard before but it was one that didn't bother him too much. Men always gave the same sort of threat in power plays. Sasori smirked in dark amusement, it was sort of pathetic.

"Sleeping is going to be a bitch tonight." He mumbled as he shifted his arms in the cuffs. "Idiots."

The redhead got up off the floor and laid down on the bed so he would be able to sleep till morning. He would deal with the Captain when he woke up, but not a minute sooner, but he would allow himself to think of ways to come up with creative means to destroy the man and keep him alive as long as possible. It helped calm his mind until he was able to drift off to sleep.

When the next morning rolled around, Sasori groaned in discomfort. His shoulders were uncomfortable from their position in the cuffs and his face actually hurt. The sound of boots hitting the ground was enough to pull him out of his thoughts to look up.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" Was the first words that he heard and he was surprised that it was Levi's voice and not Erwins. He tried not to portray his relief in seeing the two because he didn't think he would be able to deal with the older captain.

"And you are…?" Sasori asked, ignoring the question for a later time.

"I heard from the Military Police you lead them on quite a wild goose chase before they managed to capture you. My name is Commander Erwin Smith and this is Lance Corporal Levi. You will be under his direct command during your stay with us in the Survey Corps." Erwin said as he crossed his arms. "Of course you are allowed to decline but you would serve your prison sentence. Theft of a military officer of any kind is lifelong imprisonment."

Sasori scowled but continued on with their petty charade just in case someone was listening in. "I'd rather die outside this bird cage." And with that Levi unlocked his cell door and he got up and walked out, hands still behind him in their cuffs.

"They will remove the cuffs when we get to the entrance." Levi murmured to him before taking a good look at Sasori. His nose scrunched up in distaste. Dark water lines crossed over the redheads face, neck, and arms and a large ugly dark bruise was on his cheek and jaw. Levi knew the military police was going to be difficult in bringing in Sasori, but this was unexpected. He wondered just what happened to him, but the answers were going to be given later.

They walked to the front of the building and were stopped so Sasori could be released from his cuffs. The soldier stepped back and nodded to Levi and Erwin, but when his eyes landed on Sasori, and the side of his face, he smiled slowly. "The Captain sends his regards and apologies that he couldn't make before the Scouts got here."

Sasori bristled but followed Levi and Erwin to the carriage that was outside. Everyone was prepped and ready to head back to headquarters but they did stare a bit at his appearance. Sasori simply ignored them.

When he got inside the carriage and they were through the gate Sasori let himself sigh and run his fingertips over the bruise.

"So once again, what the _fuck_ happened to you?" Levi asked and the redhead chuckled. It was going to be a long ride back.

 _A/N: Yaaaay I really enjoyed writing these scenes. Kenny is creepy but very intelligent~ He was a blast to write and it was fun to do what I did to Sasori. I tested his self control and this came out as the result. Let me know if you want Creepy Kenny back sooner rather than later! Dont forget to favorite/follow and review!_


	6. Introductions and a check up

UC cpt 6

 _Naruto and SnK both belong to their respective owners._

 _So I really wanted to get this out sooner then I did, but we just adopted a new cat and have been letting her acclimate to the house. It's kept my attention from this but I have not forgotten! But she is sooooooooo cute!_

 _One an_ _ **important**_ _note: My semester started this week, so I will probably turn to a_ _ **biweekly**_ _update schedule as my degree is more important than my pass time. Plus I am learning a new language and it is going to kick my ass._

 **Chapter 6**

 _Pieces of splintered wood were tossed around the shattered forest from the damage of war, smoke filled the air and fire lazily crawled around the new clearing consuming blood that littered the ground. Evidence of a passion filled battle would disappear but not the new scars that sliced across a fragile heart._

 _"_ _I knew you were good but I wasn't expecting this Sasori-kun~ Kept me on my toes the entire time!" The snake like man chuckled, his long black hair drenched in sweat and blood was plastered to his face but he kneeled over the bound redhead under him. The pale man's fingers pressed against the precious circular container that supported the life under him and slowly ran them in a circular motion over the heart._

 _The redhead gasped, the case surrounding his heart was sensitive to the heat radiating off the fingers that was securely pressed against it. The long fingers left a wave of sensation in its wake that made the man tremble. His joints were locked down from snakes and mud, rendering him unable to move, he was completely under the man's mercy._

 _Rain started to fall heavily, cleansing the area of the sin that had permeated the area. It soaked through both of their clothes and and onto their bodies. It ran rivers down their skin as it washed away blood and debris._

 _"_ _I underestimated your ability to betray people, Orochimaru." He said stoically but the heartbeat in the container raced which gave away the instinctual fear of dying, but also the very human pain of the steep and sharp betrayal of the man he viewed as a friend and mentor._

 _"_ _But Sasori-kun~" The man purred and brought his free hand to cup the wooden face. "One day, you will come across someone who will look at you like a feral child that needs to be taught a lesson Sasori-Kun and you won't be able to do anything about it~ I wonder if you'll finally scream then?"_

Sasori's eyes snapped opened in terror, a cold sweat upon his brow and his hands clenched the white sheets from his bed. It was a nightmare and a memory all in one and it shook him to his core. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back at it in disgust. He had forgotten that he had just gone to bed after getting back from the Capital. It had been a very long ride with retelling his adventures, sans real criminal activity, dealing with the brats and unable to release the growing uncomfortable anger that had slowly started burning within his chest.

When Levi had gone silent, and still, when he mentioned Captain Ackerman he was alerted that he wasn't the only one who understand just how crazy the man was.

"Kenny Ackerman, or rather Kenny the Ripper, is a man that is terribly intelligent but that's not why he is dangerous. If he finds someone interesting or worth his time he brings them into the category of his possessions whether they like it or not. He has a sick and twisted sense of fatherly duty." Levi had stated slowly, his hands had clenched the wood of the bench until his knuckles turned white. "Kenny once dismembered a man over a period of three weeks and forced the poor soul to _eat_ himself before he was finally put out of his misery simply because Kenny felt disrespected, so seeing as you merely got back handed…?"

Sasori had gotten the hidden meaning behind what he had said about the man and a coil of dread had started to form inside his stomach. Sasori had done monstrous things to people in the past for many reasons, and when he strayed from his rules, it typically wasn't a good thing for the person who caused it. Finally, after fifteen years, Sasori knew exactly what Orochimaru had meant when he had spoken to him last.

Sasori sat up and rested his head in his hands while he took deep, slow, breaths to force his body to relax before he got up to shower. Unfortunately it was only two in the morning so he was most likely going to go back to sleep but the puppeteer needed to get clean.

He stared into the mirror for the first time and glared at the black and blue bruise on the side of his face and groaned. His red hair and pale skin seemed to highlight the bruise which made him groan in frustration.

"This is going to be a really shitty day." He mumbled before he got into the shower and when he got out he avoided looking at himself in favor of just doing his daily morning routine of brushing his teeth and combing his hair.

He changed into his uniform and laid down to get a short nap but the moment he started to relax he felt his mind pull into a familiar landscape. The red and black landscape was filled only with Itachi and Sasori.

"It's been about thirty years since someone last touched you so… how serious is that game you're playing?" Itachi asked as he curiously looked at the appearance of the redhead, his eyes trained specifically on his face.

"Enough that my freedom depends on it now. These people are a paranoid race, with their monsters able to hide behind the face of humans." He replied and brought his fingers to trace his cheekbone. "This one, admittedly caught me off guard."

Itachi hummed a response and after a few moments asked. "How did someone get your defenses down?"

"Water. Disorients the body as it struggles for oxygen. It was…" Sasori said and hesitated as he thought of what to say next. "disarming and entirely too new of an experience. It doesn't matter though."

Itachi merely chuckled at Sasori's dismissal of his own bit of torture, but he sensed more to it. "I was originally going to ask for advice, but how about shogi?" He offered and watched as the redhead's body relaxed unconsciously.

"Sure brat."

When Sasori woke again, his mind felt more at ease thanks to Itachi's game of shogi. ' _Clever brat_.' He thought with fondness and then stretched out his entire body, groaning as his spine popped several times.

Today was the day he was introduced to the entire Survey Corps and he supposed he was ready as he ever was going to be. Sasori didn't enjoy the spotlight at all, he preferred behind the scenes but his comfort levels had already been breached, so it didn't matter anymore.

Sasori got up when Levi came to his door to get him and the barely visible mirth in the Corporal's eyes told him he was going to hate what was coming.

"I hope you'll be properly entertained there _Heichou_." Sasori almost rolled his eyes at the honorific but it was appropriate although Levi laughed at him.

"I think I may enjoy you calling me that Sasori." He said, his smile was hidden by the back of his hand, but his shoulders kept shaking in genuine amusement. "Lets get this shit show started _Scout Akasuna_."

Sasori scoffed and raised an eyebrow and followed Levi down to the field where his induction to the Survey Corps, 'officially', was going to happen. There were many scouts in formation and Sasori was reminded of his own genin initiation back when he was seven. It was nostalgic in a way but he was over fifteen years their seniors now, even though he was saying that he was only twenty. Even more amusing was that when he was resurrected it was back into his teenage body. He was truly _blessed_ with great genes.

Levi lead him onto a platform while Erwin was waiting for them with a sly little smile on his face. Sasori's scowl returned. He was a piece to be moved in Erwin's grand chess game and before he turned to face the scouts he gave the fellow chess master a smirk before returning to his elusive uninterested look.

"Attention Scouts, today we gain a new member within our ranks. He will be under Lance Corporals command until further notice." Erwin spoke, his voice soothing yet commanding. The scouts attention was focused solely on the man, entranced by his few words.

' _These people look like they're looking at a sun god. I wonder how many fly too close_.' Sasori thought to himself.

"Please welcome our fellow soldier and respect him just as well as your fellow soldiers. I'll let him introduce himself."

Sasori kept his face neutral but his eyebrow wanted to twitch with a vengeance at the blondes annoying power play.

"Sasori Akasuna." He stated and gave a challenging eyebrow raise to Erwin.

"Why don't you tell them a little about yourself? Let them know who you are." The smirk was evident to the redhead.

Sasori sighed and turned his attention to the Scouts again.

"Don't touch me or my things, and if you do you might not like what happens to you. I am sure your imagination can fill in what happens when you do. That and don't make me wait, I hate waiting. Follow those rules and we'll get along just fine." He stated. Absolutely no need to tell them more, but those two basics were absolutely necessary to their continued survival.

"You may go stand down next to Squad leader Hanji, Akasuna." Erwin commanded and as he walked down he felt the stares from the people on his face and could hear the whispers about him. Absolutely nothing new.

When he walked over to the Titan obsessed squad leader they leaned over, excitement brimming off their body like waves, and smiled.

"You look terrible in blue, doesn't match your coloring." She whispered and Sasori tilted his head and stared at her.

"Though Levi told me what you can do so far, _talented_ they say…" They trailed off and the redhead held in a groan.

"Get to the point." He snipped and Hanji just smiled. ' _Screw this, they remind me of Deidara. So excitable_.' He thought to himself.

"Hanji, do you by any chance find art… in explosions?" He asked carefully before they could continue. He actually groaned when their eyes gained a certain spark. ' _Well shit, don't let those two meet ever_.'

"Anyway, I wanted to know if you'll come get a check up for me after this. After all we have a scouting trip in a week and I need to make sure that you are as healthy as a horse!" Hanji asked.

"Ah, no. I'm fine." He answered, but their eyes hardened and their body stiffened with the stance of a superior.

"Well then, I will just have to get Levi to drag to it yes? After all he is your commanding officer is he not?" Hanji said and Sasori brought a hand up so he could rub the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Fine, we can do it after this." He relented. Sasori didn't need to be teamed up on and if he truly fought against it then they would assume more then there is to it. Sasori decided right then and there that he really needed some candy so he pulled a lollipop out, gaining a baffled look from Hanji, and stuck it in his mouth. The world righted itself again. _Perfect_.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"So what I'll need you to do it take off your jacket and your shirt. I need to check and measure everything! After all you look so young to be 35 Sasori. You have to tell me your secret!" Hanji spoke animatedly and tapped the stethoscope to release some of their energy.

 _'_ _If dying once would fly as an answer here…_ ' Sasori thought but did as Hanji said. Once he was bare chested he crossed his arms and glared at Hanji in warning not to touch more than necessary.

"Sasori, hold out your arm if you would?" Hanji demanded and put their fingers on where the pulse of his heartbeat should be. Hanji paused, brought up a hand to check the pulse in his neck, causing Sasori to try and shy away, and then stood wide eyed for a few moments before breathing in and out slowly.

"They are made of wood, in case you are wondering. Simply put I replaced the flesh with something that wouldn't decay, break, or rot. Eternal and preserved." He stated.

Hanji's eyes widened in excitement once again. "How do you make them move with such flawlessness?"

Sasori smiled a soft smile. Excitement levels or not, Hanji was quickly warming a way into his cold heart. The genuine excitement and lack of disgust was refreshing after all.

 _Acceptance_. What a funny feeling that left him with.

"Is it hollow inside? How do you move it? Is it connected to your nerves? Did you make it? Does everyone where you come from able to do this? Can you feel anything?" Hanji rattled off and Sasori chuckled.

"I made it myself, chakra strings are run along the top so I can feel when necessary and the insides allow me to be able to move. It takes as much energy as moving my pinky finger. I am the only one who knows this particular technique and it's not recommended to anyone especially those who aren't of the same skill set as I am." He replied.

Sasori didn't think it was possible but Hanji nearly burst with more excitement.

"So if a Titan bit off your forearm you could replace it? Would you feel it? Could you replace anything if they snap it off"

"If I was clumsy enough to allow it to happen, no I wouldn't feel it. But it would be an inconvenience but it would be relatively easy to replace as long as I had a backup ready." He answered honestly but raised a hand to stop Hanji before they spouted off more questions.

"No I won't tell you anymore. I have many secrets that I may share if I deem you worthy of it, but there are some secrets I will carry to the grave with me no matter how hard someone tries to get me to talk." Sasori said effectively cutting off Hanji's questions.

Hanji's eyes narrowed with a cold understanding of what Sasori spoke of. It was something that Hanji's father had taught them when they were younger learning about science and certain 'illegal' things. Pain will eventually make someone talk no matter how much they try not to, but if they had a method to block out the pain by reciting poems, folk songs, or whatever they could last longer. The mind was certainly a curious thing and Hanji was now certainly curious to what went through the redhead's mind when blocking out shattering pain to the body.

Hanji really looked over Sasori's body with a critical eye but noticed no scars, no blemishes besides the bruise on the man's face and the seal, and nothing that would indicate that he had ever seen or done anything remotely dangerous in his life. Though there was small barely there line that circled around his throat and around his arms.

"How come you don't have any scars if you are as dangerous as you say you are?"

Sasori critically looked at the person in front of him and gained a smug smirk. "Secrets Squad Leader. Regardless, if you believe me dangerous or not, my skills in killing will go towards you living longer. Now that that has been spoken about, could we continue with the examination?"

After that, Hanji did the examination in quiet before occasionally talking about their research into the Titans and slowly gained traction in not being able to stop talking about the research. Sasori felt a bit wide eyed at the end by fact it seemed as though Hanji spoke about it without breathing.

As Sasori got dressed and readied himself to go, he paused and turned his head to stare up at Hanji. "Have you ever considered that those Titans might be looking for their own humanity? They seem to reject what they have eaten, so what happens when they don't reject it?" He stated, giving out something that would preoccupy the titan obsessed mind, and Hanji drew in a sharp breath in shock.

After that Sasori turned to walk out of the lab but when he got to the door he turned around and stared at the baffled Hanji. "I trust you keep patient-doctor confidentiality, Hanji."

As Sasori open and closed the door he could hear the flurry of activity of Hanji in the lab. He chuckled quietly, amused at the excited noises that he created with a question. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Hanji's mind focusing on him much.

 _Scientists_.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

 _A/N: Writing this chapter was like trying to pull teeth. BUT I did enjoy the last bit~ Hanji is so fun to write. Thank you to my reviewers and my followers! Thank you so much!_

 _Don't forget to review/favorite/follow!_


	7. Beyond the walls

UC chapter 7

 _Thank you so much for waiting! I came to the crises of omg plot issues! What kind of things did I want to write and where can I go with it? So haha enjoy~_

I do not own Naruto or Snk.

 **Beyond the Walls**

Over the next few weeks Sasori was integrated into the Corps relatively smoothly. Only a few distrusted him, rightly so after all, and most stayed out of his way. He certainly made a name for himself.

Sasori had broken into Hanji's lab to reorganize it one night, only to be interrupted by Levi who smirked and proceeded to grab cleaning supplies. It had taken them till morning light to finish cleaning and organizing completely, and it was certainly clean enough to eat off of, and ducked out before Hanji could catch them in the act. The scream that came from Hanji woke everyone in the base, which left a groaning Erwin as he realized his nightmare had come true.

When the two were confronted about it Sasori and Levi just gave matching looks, neither confirming nor denying that they had done such a thing. While there was no proof, the smirk that Sasori gave to Hanji later that day was more than enough to drive the squad leader crazy, this lead to his not so fun meeting with his very own horse.

Sasori stared at the creature in front of him and it stared right back. Sasori logically knew what a horse was, and had certainly killed a few when they were in his way, but he had never been up close and personal with one. What he didn't know was why he needed one. He could run faster and farther than the beast could any day.

"What the fuck is this shit?" He asked, but Hanji had gained a maniacal smile.

"Go on, Lilith isn't going to hurt you. She is yours on missions. Just say hi!"

Sasori stared at the mahogany colored mare with a renewed sense of discomfort.

"You expect me to get on the back of that thing?" The redhead frowned. He hated being on anything he couldn't control, and an animal certainly fell into that category.

"Is it because you have major control issues~?" Hanji teased and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Are you projecting Hanji?" He snapped back but Hanji giggled and stayed silent to watch the show.

Sasori walked up to the horse, which was certainly taller than him, and brought out a hand to pet its mane. The horse whickered and shook its head but made no move of obvious rejection, and as Sasori ran his hand down its body and flank the mare flicked her tail and turned its body only to push her head into the redhead's chest, nuzzling him.

"Uh…" Was Sasori's shocked and unintelligent response to the horse's actions. He turned his head to look at Hanji with wide confused eyes. "Help?"

Hanji shook with laughter and walked over to set up the saddle before turning back to the male. "Lilith is now your horse while you are with us. She likes you, so I suggest you learn to take care of her. Now get on and take the reins, if of course you think you can get on her without help."

Sasori gracefully got onto the saddle and took the reins and the mare neighed softly as though it was trying to calm his nerves. His shaky sigh followed after kicking off and the horse went to a soft trot.

' _If it wasn't going to bring hell on earth here then I'd just turn it into a pupp-_!' Sasori's line of thought was cut off as the horse broke out into a full run. Immediately Sasori let loose his strings and took control over the mare's body, which was a bit awkward, and slowed it down to a trot. He crooned into her ear, calming her, forcing his will through the strings overriding the wild instinct of the horse.

The horse wasn't pleased when Sasori let the strings relax but didn't buck him off; there was a shared acceptance between man and beast at that moment. A treaty so to say. At least the mutual partnership wouldn't end with the horse dead and used as parts for a new project Sasori had been thinking of.

Sasori commanded the horse to trot back to where his superior was and dismounted, a smug smile along his lips at Hanji's frustration.

"That's not fair puppet-boy!" She whined. Sasori merely gave Hanji a cocky smirk as his response before leaving to go take over her lab.

"I'll be using your lab for a while. I suggest you refrain from entering it until I am done." Sasori called back and held up the keys to the lab. Hanji stuttered out a curse.

"How did he get those? What a conniving little-." Hanji pouted but decided to go and have some daytime fun with Mike.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

The next day started early as everyone had to prepare to get ready for the expedition. Gear was put on, green cloaks tied, and horses were fed and ready to go. The one redhead of the large group was armed similarly to the way he was in the underground, even sparing four extra short swords to Levi. When asked about it Sasori merely said that it was better to be over prepared than under. Levi had given him his trademark glare before scoffing and accepting them with a few cleanliness filth and other comments that were ignored.

It was a new experience to be sent off with well wishes from the citizens before they left the wall. Sasori's cool gaze traced over everyone's faces in order to make sure there wasn't anyone that seemed out of place, though the creeping chill that slowly crawled up his spine was not one to be ignored. Something, somewhere was about to happen and he couldn't place it. Sasori was about to go digging through his agents minds when he was distracted by the person next to him.

"You ready for this?" Eren Jeager questioned which earned a sharp glare from the resident redhead.

"Giant man eating monsters are the least of my worries kid." Sasori said as his eyes swept across the crowds again.

Eren was about to pass a comment but Sasori swiftly brought his foot up to meet the boys shin in warning, though the murderous look also given was enough to chill the boy in place.

"Time and place brat." Sasori hissed in warning. "Those who yell the loudest get killed first. So silence or I'll stitch your mouth shut."

Eren scowled but listened well enough to leave the issue alone until he could question further. One thing Eren had learned over the past few months that Sasori had been in their ranks was to listen carefully or else. It was like having two Levi's at once! Eren was certainly tired of reorganizing and cleaning the kitchen with Sasha.

Soon after the conversation was over they crossed through the gate and started their mission but Sasori turned his head to look up at the top of the wall. His instincts were on point, but he still couldn't find the source of his unease.

For the first few hours nothing changed, just powdered greens and reds that lit up an area in warning or divergence. It was simple but effect so Sasori thought, though if they had better technology such as coms, it would be much easier to communicate.

Sasori looked at his specific group which consisted of Armin, Sasha, and Jean. From what he gathered they wouldn't be half bad if they stumbled into any issues, but possibilities were certainly there.

Sasha had good instincts, and Sasori thought that she would have been a good shinobi if she could get over her eating habits. She was a natural according to what Levi had to say but her over eagerness as a notorious food thief was a sore spot. Not only that, she was also very capable with a bow and arrow which pleased Sasori. She was in the not quite cannon fodder category in his mind. The brash personality reminded him a lot of the blonde haired fox boy, though this girl seemed to think before she acted.

Jean, according to Sasori, would have been turned probably been blown up by Deidara by now, but Sasori personally didn't have a problem with the openly opinionated boy. He was good, and Sasori could see why Levi had him on his squad, though the boy's personality left something to be desired. Obsessed over his past lovers' death and sense of twisted duty was nothing Sasori particularly could pay attention to for long. Good kid, but Sasori figured he wouldn't have lived very long as a shinobi. At least he appreciated the right form of art.

Armin was probably one of Sasori's favorites out of the entire Corps next to his grudging like of Hanji and fond camaraderie with Levi. Armin was quick on his feet mentally and could compare to any of the Nara's he had ever come across in his life. A genius strategist was always something to be desired, though the kid could have used some more desensitizing towards death before he became a soldier. He would have been a paper shinobi, though Sasori was sure someone would have taken the kid under their wing. Sasori did enjoy and favor intelligence after all, though he did question Armin's interest in Jean.

It was after the third rest stop and eleventh hour mark when things started to get a bit difficult. Black and purple flares, one for abnormals and the other for an emergency, started to light up the surrounding areas in the formation. Trouble seemed to rain upon them quickly. Curses were muttered under their breaths but they kept following the green flares, but they remained ready. Sasori and Sasha were on the outside of their small formation to take down Titans while Armin was in the front and Jean in the back.

Sasori's eyes turned to the left, as he noticed several Titans coming their way. Jean made a comment that made the red heads eyes narrow. It was extremely rare for so many titans to come upon them at once unless Jeager transformed and gained attention, so why did they? Unfortunately right as Sasori prepped himself to jump off his horse, information slammed into his brain.

 _"_ _They are leaving today."_

 _"_ _Survey Corps is just a waste of time and money."_

 _"_ _Do you think they will find anything interesting?"_

 _"_ _I wonder who will end up dead this time."_

 _"_ _Migratory time of year."_

 _"_ _How many do you think they will kill off this time?"_

 _"_ _I don't want my family dead at anyones hands but mine."_

 _"_ _-purpose? That seems a bit cruel to forget to let them know they are on the path, though you don't care anyway do you?"_

 _"_ _Why let them know titans do migrate to find more food every so often."_

 _"_ _Winter is coming."_

 _"_ _Oh look here, seems like someone overheard."_

 _"_ _Wrong place, wrong time. You were a good soldier after all."_

 _"_ _Pity."_

"-ori! Sasori! Are you okay?"

Sasori's senses came back relatively slowly, but he could smell the horse he sat on, feel the wind rushing across his face, but his head honestly hurt. He didn't release that he had passed out but it was an information backlash from one of his agents' right before their untimely demise. Sound memories were the only ones that were granted to him, but it seemed Sasori's newer technique certainly had its drawbacks. That was certainly a problem.

Sasori sat back up, but he didn't fail to notice the blood that dribbled from his nose. He licked his upper lip before moving back into a ready position. The Titans were certainly in dangerously close now so he needed to focus on them.

"Fuck… I'm fine. Armin, signal for left or right, we need to lead everyone away from this area. Jean, once we eliminate these, take Sasha and go to Levi, let him know this area is a path and we have to get off of it or else it will become more of a feeding frenzy."

Jean looked at the worried eyes of both Armin and Sasha but didn't question the orders as he usually would have. They had all seen Sasori freeze up, gasp in what seemed to be large amounts of pain and shutter before his eyes rolled back into his head as he had passed out. Something clearly happened to their new 'friend' and they needed to relay it to their Corporal and Commander.

"Don't die brats." Sasori barked before he shot off his grapples to go kill the titan around them. The sound of steam and falling bodies seemed to attract more attention from the titans so Sasori signaled for them to go to the rest of the group. He would be able to take care of these if he didn't have an audience. However, it did not seem to go to plan. As Sasori sliced through a titan's neck, Jean and Sasha were mid swing to kill their own; Armin was plucked out of the air and dropped into a waiting mouth of the last one. The scream assaulted their ears and Sasha cried out in response.

Time seemed to slow down for Sasori and his basic instinct to go retrieve the boy was overwhelming. He would not be left by the boy he seemed to have grown fond of and he wouldn't be abandoned before he could turn the boy into something eternal, preserved forever in his collection. Sasori snarled and jumped over, barking out orders for the two to continue onto Levi or the Erwin, and to not kill the titan until he was out, or else they would narrow his chances of survival.

Sasori's grapples hit the titan in the face and he propelled his body onto its face, and as if on cue like a trained pet it opened its mouth. He released the hooks and his body went straight, narrowly missing the teeth slamming together behind him. A grapple was shot into the back of the throat before he was swallowed down, following the path that Armin took.

The redhead heard Armin's quiet whimpers from below him, which was a relief to Sasori's ears, before he got to the stomach. It was unfortunate that it was pitch black within the body. This was truly a horrifying way to die if the stomach acid dissolved the body slowly without anyone coming in after to save them.

"Armin!" He yelled out and the terrified choked sob response that followed was enough of an acknowledgement for Sasori.

Chakra strings slid out from his right hand and attached themselves to the blonde's body. He yanked upwards and soon Armin was delivered to him and terrified murmured thank you's hit his senses yet again as Armin was positioned slowly behind him, held up by his arms around the red heads neck and legs wrapped around his waist. Something in Sasori's heart twisted and he grimaced, he didn't understand the feeling but he put it aside to dissect later.

Sasori's threads remained on Armin in case he fell off, though the heat from the body mass around them and their own made Armin's probability of falling off all the more likely so he added a bit of chakra to his own body in order to stick to Armins. Sasori quickly propelled them both back up through the esophagus, cutting into it so it would cough them up and get them out of the hot body faster. Finally as they reached the back of the throat Sasori let the practically useless grapple go and pushed off with his legs to push them out as it coughed one final time.

"Hang on brat!" He exclaimed as they hit fresh open air. Due to extraordinary luck they had managed to be near trees when they got out. Sasori twisted his body the best he could to land on one of the branches without falling, but Armin's terrified squeak and tightening of the arms caused an unbalance. He promptly sent chakra to his feet so he could stick to the branch but the momentum and force was enough to cause a crack in one of his legs, but they were safe.

Sasori groaned.

Armin sighed in relief and muttered more expressions of gratitude until the cavalry arrived. They did so quickly in the form of the rest of Levi's squad and eliminated the titan that wanted to re-devour the two whole. It also came with annoyance, relief, and gratitude.

"Are you okay Armin?" Mikasa and Eren asked as they helped dislodge him from Sasori's body. They were rewarded with a nod of thanks before Armin was taken.

The next ten minutes was filled with concern for the two's health, changing of clothes and getting clean from the acid and sweat, but when Sasori shook his head to get the water off his hair he was stopped.

"Hey Sasori, what is that on the back of your neck?" Sasha asked, curiosity coloring her voice.

"What mark?" He asked and brought a hand to his neck to attempt to feel it, panic blooming in his chest.

"It's a circle with an upside down triangle on the inside! That's a cool tattoo though seeing as it is glowing!" She exclaimed but squeaked when Sasori whipped around to stare at her.

His eye twitched in response and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Eren was the next to comment but it was something a bit more relieving.

"Oh, it's fading though." He commented and Sasori groaned. Hidan was right in the existence of his god, and if Sasori didn't manage to broach the subject first they would all be condemned to the long hours of the Jashinist teachings.

"Good. I don't need a crazy god's mark on me. Ever. However it gives me a clue to how I got here." He mumbled but the looks he was given, especially by Levi, was enough to make him groan again.

"It is the sign of Jashin. God of death and destruction, though it seems like he has more power than previously imagined. I groaned because it means that Hidan has been right for the past few years. If Hidan is to be believed, Jashin gave Hidan immortality by becoming his priest and giving up certain things that I couldn't care less about. He also tends to sacrifice everything for his god. Mainly humans, but I believe he has been killing the undead lately." He explained and Eren gave a frustrated sound.

"Why? Why sacrifice humans? You are so jaded again the human race!" He exclaimed.

Sasori calmly looked at him and thought before his answer. It was a difficult answer as his personal answer was different then Hidans.

"Hidan believes that if he doesn't sacrifice for Jashin than Jashin will take away his immortality and be disappointed in him, and trust me when I say that Hidan needs it, as he has been 'killed' in many, many ways." He started off and then gestured to Levi. "Levi here grew up seeing some of the worst of human nature, and that they aren't particularly useful except for being used as materials. Humans tend to get a thrill off of power and control brat. Beating the defenseless and poor is a particular trait that is common in humans. Hidan thinks that some of us haven't noticed but he tends to sacrifice the seedy and damned for his god. He talks loud to distract everyone from the truth."

Everyone looked a bit thoughtful and then Connie spoke up.

"So really this Hidan character is a good guy while pretending to be an insane killer?"

Sasori's hooded eyes lit up with appreciation. "Basically brat. Don't get me wrong though, Hidan will kill anyone in his way but he does have a soft spot for kids, gives them a chance to get away."

Silence was his answer as everyone thought about his words. Jean accurately said the general thoughts of the group. "You come from a really fucked up place."

Sasori gave him a smirk in response. "It gets worse than that brat."

Levi was the one to break up the conversation by stating that they had to get back to the mission at hand. He fired a purple flare and they waited until Erwin came to them.

"We need to talk Sasori, about the information you passed on and how you got it, and certainly the effect it had on you." Levi's voice was steel to everyone's ears but there was an undercurrent of worry.

 _A/N: Yay~ Chapter done! Poor Armin but he is fine I promise! But haha it seems Sasori now knows the how but not the why! Till next time my loves. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow~_


	8. Interlude: Jashin and Kisame

_What has happened: Sasori finally figures out that it was Jashin, marked by, who has sent him to this man eating world and has figured out that his brainwashing/spy network technique has a painful draw back that he didn't know was going to happen. The mark will be explained at a later date~ Unexpected drawbacks bwahahaha_

 _So I had a DBA to write this past week about globalization after the crusades and the Mongolian empire, and I hadn't realized just how writing intensive three of my courses were this semester. So I have very little time writing for pleasure. My apologies for being late but hey school is first after all._

 _Here are some explanations and the last review mentioned Kisame so… Here is Jashin and Kisame. Enjoy~_

 **Interlude- Jashin**

There was something in the air that made a man's skin prickle in anticipation and this feeling was something that one loyal follower of Jashin got every time he prayed. The grin was sharp on the man's face, just as sharp as the triple bladed scythe on his back that could slice through walls with little effort. Magenta eyes lit with glee as the feeling grew stronger in his body before he closed his eyes and surrendered to the darkness that pulled at his mind, body and soul.

Eyes fluttered open to see bright white, sounds started off dull before they came to normal levels and finally, after what felt like eternity, muscles were able to move. A small giggle off to the side drew the man's attention to the owner of the giggle and a gasp escaped his lips. There sitting like he owned the world, was a man with long silver hair and eyes like fire. The darkness hugged his body like leather and crawled up his bare chest in tendrils, which moved with every breath the man took and solidified around his forearms and lower regions. From his ears, there were skulls hanging from chains and looped up to the top of his ear, a skull bracelet adorned his wrist, and on his covered fingers laid a skull ring on his left hand. Magenta eyes trailed back over to the man's chest and gazed upon the several items that dangled but focused more on the familiar symbol.

 _Jashin-sama_

"Jashin-sama!" He gasped in reverence and the man quickly got up to only get back on his knees to bow. The god nearly chuckled at the display.

"Hidan, you are the last of your siblings to wake. Lets join the others shall we?" Jashin said, a grin lighting up his face as he waved a hand to summon a large black gate that creaked open in protest.

"Oh shush Gatekeeper. It is just business after all _balance and equivalency_ has to be kept~" Jashin scolded in a sing song like voice before motioning for the wide eyed follower to go through the door.

Hidan swore that he heard the gate grumble in annoyance before it closed, encasing their bodies in darkness, but soon after the darkness cleared and Hidan was impressed (and a bit shocked) to see a redwood style office area. It was not quite what he was expecting. The giggle that slipped through the god's lips clearly showed that Hidan's thoughts had shown on his face.

"Don't be so shocked, I like to have visitors you know! It relaxes some to see that I am not as scary as many worlds have made me out to be." Jashin spoke and walked him to another set of doors.

"Holy fuck." Hidan whispered and opened the doors to see his fellow dimension hoppers. "They aren't my fucking siblings!"

Kisame looked scandalized at the thought.

Itachi had merely narrowed his eyes but remained unaffected.

Sasori looked like he normally did, unsympathetic and indifferent to anyone's plight.

Konan looked like she was about to strangle someone.

"Sit Hidan! I have news for all of you~" Jashin walked over to the sprawl out on the couch facing everyone and Hidan sat next to Kisame, who gave a small fist pump in greeting.

"So my travelers~ I am Death aka Jashin," A cackle erupted from Hidan and a series of groans came from the rest. "I have many people in my employ, Kisame you will meet several in London, but you are all marked by me."

Death paused and shifted, looking at the five young beings in his presence.

"I have chosen you five more several reasons. I allowed Nagato to resurrect his members with their natural and healthy bodies because several of you weren't supposed to die at those times, but that time stream was already in play and must be finished out. Your deaths, or to be death, changed certain destinies for the better, but I still wanted you." Jashin explained and gave a true and frightening smile.

Konan was the first to speak.

"I haven't died yet so why do you want us?" She asked and clicked her tongue in annoyed frustration. The others shared her frustration besides the eager Jashinist.

Jashin gain an even more terrifying smile that made each member shiver and reminded that they were at the mercy of a god, that they were his playthings.

"This is a place we are in is a combination of the past, present, and future. We are all here right now because each one of you have something to do in some other dimension~ This is going on in your head after all! But first…" Jashin started and then pointed to Konan.

"The woman who managed to best the corrupted and your intelligence and ability is very impressive. If you ask me I thought you should have been in charge. You would have gone far you know. There is something about a woman being in charge you know~" Jashin daydreamed a bit before he turned to the redhead.

"The man who managed to best _me_ for a while and managed to live with just a heart for years, which is not possible you know so it was impressive to do with just your own intelligence and ability. You didn't even give anything in exchange to a god! I know many who would envy you and try to gain access to you for your secrets. Do keep them close." Jashin winked and moved onto the stoic raven.

"The man who was born with the power his family so craved for years but had no desire for it. You held off my touch merely out of willpower for years, even refusing real help from your comrades, all for your little brothers future. Not only are you powerful and intelligent but selfless as well, my hats off to you!"

"The man who was given a tremendous amount of chakra and didn't care about what people thought of you. I was impressed by your loyalty to your friends, and even supported the original goal of the Akatsuki. You _are_ one of my top favorites throughout the dimensions." Jashin then focused his gaze on his loyal follower.

"Then there is my priest. I have very few priests walking through the worlds, but only one that was willing to lose everything just so they could continue to worship me. I granted you immortality in exchange for your souls obedience, and you were satisfied with that. Happy even! I am very happy with you~" He purred and lead back to view all five of his play things.

"I picked you five, out of the ten that were originally chosen, because each of you are now my personal ambassadors, not that that you'll know it during your time away. When you are all here in person I have further plans for you, but the experience you have gained from your time in your worlds will help you in the future. I can't just tell you my plans either so don't ask~ four of you will gain my mark, cosmetic of course, and after that they will disappear when my gifts develop. Hidan already has my personal blessings."

Jashin stood up and spread his fingers in front of him, his audience spellbound. "You won't remember this when you wake, but go, I will be watching~ " With a snap of the gods fingers, the five disappeared back to their bodies. Jashin sat back down and cackled. The ring, necklace, bracelet and earrings faded off him and Jashin leaned back to enjoy more of the shows that his toys created for him. He had more of a foothold now.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

 **Interlude: Kisame**

It was dark when Kisame starting waking up and one of the first things that he noticed was the smell. Rotting fish turned his stomach (It reminded him too much of a fate he wasn't ready for yet) and the smell of sea calmed his mind. He knew he was in a different place by those two indicators but what really did it was the complete lack of chakra that was around him. His Uchiha brat, they had been friends for a long time so Kisame categorized the young adult as his, was supposed to be right next to him in their camp, but alas not anymore.

Kisame opened his eyes and noticed the brick buildings and more importantly the large ships docked beside him. The shark like man stared at the metal of the ship and even at his 6'3 height, he felt remarkably short. He whistled in appreciation before getting up off the road and wandering around. He had no clue as to where he was, but the soft burning on his wrist alerted him to a bracelet that held his fabled sword, Samehade, to its new shape. There was a soft purr of appreciation from the sword before it settled down and took on its usual steady flow of consumption.

The third thing that Kisame noticed was that he couldn't reach half his chakra. It was there, but not accessible. He blinked and then frowned in annoyance. Not many things truly bothered the large man, but his chakra pool was something he was very proud of, so since he couldn't use half of it, it was a blow to his ego. The soft purr of Samehada at least let him know that the sword could access it to eat, so he relaxed and let it roll off his back.

There were a few lights on that Kisame saw and he started walking over to it to observe what was going on and when he walked up he realized that many people would probably be quite scared of him. He quickly applied a henge and his skin color went to a pale crème color and the blue crawled up into his eyes, giving them a deep sea blue. He chuckled at his blue hair and blue eyes. He would never rid himself of the blue color even Samehade was blue! Kisame took off his cloak and put it into a storage scroll to go to a more basic look. No need to gain more attention than necessary.

A man came out of a nearby role and stopped Kisame.

"You look a bit lost, yeah?" His tone light hearted.

"Yeah… You see I was in an accident and I can't seem to remember anything." Kisame said, one hand rubbed the back of his neck in a bashful and embarrassed manner. The guy gave him a sympathetic look.

"Well… This will sound pretty forward but" The man began and paused before continuing. "I am looking for someone to work the graveyard shift, and frankly you seem like you could carry some heavy shit. I might be going out on a limb here but shit man, I really need a worker."

Kisame felt a bit shell shocked, he had been here maybe thirty minutes and he already had someone offering work.

He gave a sharp grin as something came together for him. The man had glasses, orange hair with black undercut, funny colored eyes, and was wearing a suit. No way was this little man dock worker.

"Whatever subterfuge you are trying it is failing so who are you?" Kisame asked, his body remained friendly, but his smile got a bit more shark like.

"I am Ronald Knox, and my boss sent me to grab you and told me to get you situated here once you woke. Quite the boss man you know, you must be a favorite." The man said cheerily.

Kisame felt a bit floored. Who the hell was this boss man?

"That was a clever excuse you know, but if you hadn't had said something I probably would have given it away. Then I would have been real screwed! Boss man is pretty chill but man can he get nasty when he is giving out punishments." Knox said flippantly.

Kisame's eyebrows came together in growing confusion. Obviously there was a powerful being that could _misplace_ him. He decided right there that he didn't _want_ to know. He knew he was intelligent but he preferred to give the people like Itachi, Konan, and Sasori the job that required all the information and facts before moving forward.

"That's fine. Where am I though and what job am I doing?" He asked, straight to the point.

"Oh! You are in London, England, which is located on Earth. Unlike our world which actually has several dimensions because of divergences of timelines, the Elemental Nations are pretty small compared to the other dimensions. Tiny actually! Anyway~ Just dock maintenance and stuff until your true task comes along. I am the only one other than boss man who knows where you come from, so no worries!" Knox said and pulled out a document out of his pocket.

He handed it over and Kisame opened it. The document was his citizenship and some other fake work experience.

 _'_ _Huh… bodyguard.'_ He thought before tucking it in his pocket and stared at the man, a smile forming back on his face and the man (boy?) shifted uncomfortably at the predatory gaze.

"What next Knox?" Kisame asked and the man gave a salute and a smile.

"Follow me! Boss man said you'd be able to follow easily, but we are going into the city. We got you a place." Knox said and then jumped onto the building with Kisame following him.

 **~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

It was a few weeks later after Kisame settled into his strange little apartment and started working by the docks (after meeting with the gang once in some warped version of mental transportation) that he started to get bored. He was a killer, and genuinely enjoyed killing, but he had no one to kill for. Plus he needed a little extra money for new shirts and pants. He was a shark man but he didn't want to smell like fish all day long. Could you blame the man?

He also indulged himself in oils, not that he would let anyone into his secret stash of flowery scents, or even admit it.

Kisame also had a few cats in his apartment that he fed with fish he gained every night. One was black named Itachi, one was a tabby that was named Kakuzu (which a pissy demeanor to match), and one was an orange that he named Pain. That one was very cuddly, and Kisame did not (would never admit) enjoy it (find it hilarious).

Luckily that strange man (boy?) had given him some help.

 _When the strange duo arrived at a small shop they entered and went upstairs. Knox smiled, his green eyes lighting up in joy when he looked out the window._

 _"_ _Oh! Kisame-san look~ You get to live near the Undertaker! That makes things so much easier!" He exclaimed and turned to give Kisame a soft smile. "You'll be fine, if you need help or information, just go to the coroner and ask, but be prepared to give a joke in payment!"_

 _Kisame laughed, then laughed harder until he couldn't stop. Knox started to look a bit worried._

 _"_ _Oh man," Kisame wiped a tear away from his eye. "If Kakuzu ever heard that he would probably have multiple heart attacks!" He exclaimed and then let out another snort of amusement._

 _"_ _Oh… well anyway you start tomorrow at 8pm. Enjoy London Kisame-san!"_

Kisame hummed to himself before he put on something mildly appropriate to go outside in, ' _was it always cold_?' and wandered across the street to enter the coroner's shop. He nodded in approval of the decor and walked further in before he heard anything.

"Oh~ you must be the one Knox told me about!" Came a muffled voice. Soon after a black clad figure burst out of a coffin and zoomed its way in front of Kisame. "So~ Do you want to buy a coffin~? It might take some measurements but I am sure I can make one up in a jiffy!" The man crooned.

Kisame coughed and pushed the silver haired man back just a bit. "I assume you are the Undertaker?"

The grin on the man's face grew wider and he bowed low. "I am the Undertaker!~" He crossed his arms and held them and did a little wiggle in excitement. "Information or a coffin for you, all you have to do is tell me a good joke!"

Kisame felt wide eyed at the joke comment. Was that a joke? Who in their right mind trades information for jokes? Perhaps the man wasn't in their right mind or was he sick?

For a few minutes he went through all the jokes he knew, even going over the crazy bombers jokes that he would occasionally tell, but finally he landed on one of his own. He motioned for the crazy undertaker to come closer and he whispered a joke into the man's ear.

It was quiet for a few minutes before the man burst out laughing for an even longer time than Kisame expected and fell to the ground in order to try and breathe. Drool ran down his chin when he stood back up and calmed down enough to chuckle.

"Priceless Kisame-san~ I'll have to remember that one for another day." He chuckled and waved a finger in the taller man's face. "Anyway Kisame-san I don't have anything for you but you might find something back closer into the center of London in the next few days. I will send for you if I have something!" He twirled and waved, clearly dismissing the larger, abet confused, man.

Kisame left and decided to follow the crazy mans advice to wander further into London.

It took him another month to finally find something extremely interesting. A teenager, maybe young adult, in a black suit wasn't that odd but he had scales and carried around several snakes. Now Kisame didn't have anything against snakes, but he was a bit weary of this new snake holder. Most owners were creepy as hell and gave snakes a bad name; however he would hold off judgment until he got a good view of the boy.

The silver haired boy was timid to the eye and when he was distracted enough Kisame made his move. He stumbled over a 'rock' and bumped into the boy. Startled and frightened gold eyes locked onto his blue eyes and then he quickly started to apologize profusely.

"I am so sorry, says Wordsworth." He said and fascinatingly enough changed voices as he spoke again. "We were not looking where we were going, says Emily."

"No problem man, but why are you talking in third person?" Kisame asked though his voice betrayed that he was curious.

The boy gained a pretty blush before he answered.

"Wordsworth and Emily are my snakes. They have a voice too, says Snake." He answered and looked around before shuffling his feet. He opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a strict, young, voice.

"Snake it's time to go. Who are you talking to?" He asked with a strict tone, but not entirely unkind. Snake went to answer but Kisame shamelessly interrupted to speak first.

"Ah, I apologize for monopolizing his time, I was curious about his snakes after I bumped into him." Kisame answered, a bit bashful with a hand rubbing the back of his neck. It was a disarming move that seemed to make the young man's eye pass over him quicker.

' _What a young kid to be a little Lord. Where were his parents?_ ' He thought before warped chakra behind the child gained his attention. Kisame scrutinized the man in black and was reminded of an Uchiha (Holy shit would he find one in every dimension?) with his black hair, slight cocky smirk (he _was_ very good at reading the slight muscle twitches in faces thanks to said Uchiha and Akasuna) and dark red eyes. Kisame's eyes brightened with amusement and a sense of knowing which made a smile grew on his face which was fiercely predatory in nature as he stared at the man.

"You know, you remind me of a buddy of mine. You both give off this _predatory_ feel." He said and then gave the young boy his attention, but not before noticing the thinning of the man's' lips. He certainly hit a mark there.

"I am Kisame Hoshigaki. It was a pleasure to meet you little Lord. You should let your servant know that he should be proud of being different. He could be a giant blue shark man!" He said and turned to leave. "After all, people's opinions don't matter when you can just kill them for their stupidity. See you around little Lord." With those parting words he left with a wave, purposefully being disrespectful and disappeared into the crowd.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"So I take it you figured out just who sent us here…er… to these places?" Kisame asked his fellow dimension hoppers after he set down the (fake) tea cup they all had around as they sat around a table provided by Itachi.

Sasori's groan and following head to table action was answer enough for the other four and given Hidan's smug satisfaction, the answer wasn't so pleasant to hear. As intelligent as Hidan was no one actually enjoyed telling him that he was right.

"Hidan, god forbid I ever repeat these words, was right in his belief of the existence of 'Jashin'. I was enlightened by one of my corps members that Jashins symbol showed up briefly on the back of my neck soon after I retrieved a teammate from the stomach of a man eating humanoid known as a Titan. Thankfully it disappeared soon after and it was at the base of my skull rather than the kill mark on the Titans." He ground out. Hidans cackle was cut short as the redhead threw several kunai into his throat to silence him momentarily.

Konan glanced over at the choking albino with disapproval but focused her attention back onto the other three.

"So we will continue on and see why we were sent. Hopefully this Jashin character-"

"He's fucking Death. Show some fucking respect." Hidan chimed in after he regained the ability to speak. "If Jashin-sama is involved that means we are playthings. We have been personally chosen by Death to carry out his will. How fucking amazing is that?"

Silence followed the question before each one responded in kind.

"I am _super_ fucking thrilled."

"I could take it or leave it."

"…"

"Eh, as long as he throws a killer party I don't mind."

"You guys should be fucking honored. Anyway I got things to kill and some books to read, later fuckers." Hidan waved before disappearing into the darkness.

Konan shook her head in amusement before she too said her goodbyes and disappeared back to her body. Sasori gave Itachi and Kisame an exasperated look before he gave a small wave and disappeared as well.

Kisame looked at Itachi and grinned. He clapped the raven on the back as he chuckled. "You think Pain would be pissed if I told him I have a cuddly cat named after him?"

* * *

 _A/N: Once again I do thoroughly apologize for my lateness. It is the middle of the semester which brings lots of stuff. Please enjoy~ I will have a continuation of the last chapter soonish. Don't forget to review and favorite._


	9. Information

_So… It took me a while to get inspiration for this chapter. I was debating about rewriting it and changing the time when he got there but I figured that would be real rude so… here it is after like six months or so. I do want to thoroughly apologize to you all though, as I have gotten and written stories for FMA while this here has been sitting rather sadly._

"You really think that I wouldn't have done something in the time it took for you to get your shit together?"

Sasori stared at the slightly annoyed Commander.

"You created an information network?" Erwin said, impressed and curious although he was thoroughly annoyed. He should have known about it before this came to light.

"Of course I did Smith. Nothing I do should ever surprise you. I made a deal with you for your men, not everyone else, so they are all free game." The redhead said unimpressed.

Erwin frowned. He didn't have control over the situation or much over the man in front of him. He figure that since he looked like a teenager he would keep underestimating him.

"How did you do it Akasuna?" He commanded.

Sasori let a small smirk grow on his face in amusement.

"Simple, used a bit of chakra, a paralytic and a super thin senbon."

Silence was the response he got. The redhead figured it was most likely the absorption of what he told them, and even perhaps the fact that he was not one of them.

Sasori was not blind to the people that one Erwin Smith recruited and kept around. Even though Sasori enjoyed and relatively liked Levi, the man himself was a murderer and a thief, he also had a boy who could shift into the very monster that the scouts were trying to kill, Hanji who was just as crazy as himself and perhaps Orochimaru, and even some other members of the Corps.

"I am not blind to the people you surround yourself with Smith, I am just a more experienced 'monster' in your ranks. You should be happy that I made my deals with you or else I am sure that you might not have ever woken up one night." Sasori pointed out to the man.

Erwin sighed in exasperation and even frustration. He had not been expecting that when he was summoned over. The other men and woman were all high in trees while the two talked. Not even Levi, Hanji, or Mike were close, it was just the two of them.

After being told that they were migrating for the winter that was coming up, and what had happened to the man, _shinobi_ his mind corrected, he had felt the need to speak to him in private.

However, that did not mean that the redhead was wrong. He had learned several weeks ago that he had only scratched the surface with Sasori Akasuna and he was quickly growing concerned.

What had he invited into his ranks? Sasori's words floated back into his thoughts and his mind supplied that Sasori was loyal to him, not anyone else but the scouts.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

Erwin looked back at the impassive red head and took another look at the man, assessing him once again, ignoring the lips that wrapped around a lollipop, and further trying to not picture the man as a teenager.

"I'll be honest Akasuna, I don't like what you do, but if it benefits humanity and removing the Titans, I can turn a blind eye." Erwin said, eyes looking for any sort of reaction.

Sasori just took out his lollipop and gave a little smile and tilted his head, like Erwin was missing a private joke.

"I suppose we should be careful on this expedition. Going to the hole at this time is suicidal and we can't return in a day."

Sasori left the man to his musings and went over to his team. Armin looked significantly better by that time, and one Captain Levi looked just as grumpy as he usually did.

"Don't worry Levi, it's all resolved. Smith will fill you in later."

* * *

The rest of the expedition went well; very few titans were stumbled across resulting in the people being happy when they returned. Sasori kept a sharp eye out on the walls, the people, and even the reactions of the people around them. Nothing seemed out of order, but he had other plans than just sitting on a horse.

When they got to a busier area he slipped off into the crowd, changing his appearance as he went.

Sasori made his way back into the heart of the walls with little problems and slipped into the underground.

Every single one of them were fools, but he needed more information that gleaming into his puppets heads didn't truly give. Perception was everything after all.

He mused about how Erwin would feel about him sneaking off and snorted as he walked into the bar. The owner smiled and gave him a wave, already setting down a drink for him.

"How goes it, master?" The man asked in a quiet voice.

"Could be better. I assume you have what I ask for a few weeks ago?"

"Of course, I assume you'll get it before you leave?" The man cleaned another glass, eyes sweeping over the area for eavesdroppers.

"You doubt me?" Sasori raised an eyebrow and the man blanched honestly.

"I'm sorry Master." The man apologized eagerly.

Sasori stared long and hard at the man that he had turned into a slave. He couldn't decide whether or not the man assuming things was a good development or not. He hummed using that as his answer before taking a sip of his drink.

What the redhead really needed was more information, outside of his current network. He would have to go visit an upper bar and talk to one of his puppets before he entered the castle, but rumors were better in the underground.

Sasori also could not forget that he needed to fix his leg. It should not have cracked with impact from the other day, but… the properties that the Titans had in their stomach could have damaged more. He would need to do a thorough check up when he got back.

Drunkards came and went for the few hours that he sat, all talking about how the corps had managed to come back relatively unharmed and numbers were up.

Some said it was because of Captain Lev's work, or some said that it was due to Commander Smith's leadership that did such an excellent job.

However…

Absolutely no one seemed upset; soldiers who came in getting off duty seemed pleased and thoroughly excited about the news. In fact it gave them all hope.

How troublesome.

While he had done well, it was actually not a side effect he meant to have with the people. Smith better be pleased.

He finished his drink and left, but not before grabbing his supplies. He opened the bag and smirked at the contents. Oh he would have fun later, maybe he could drag Hanji in with him and they would use…

He needed to stop that train of thought right there. He was curious to know if Jeager would be able push out his chakra when he healed, or remain a wonderful faithful spy.

He would think on that later, but it sounded like an experiment worth doing.

Sasori quickly left the underground, passing by several of his little spies whom obediently 'ignored' him. Their minds however, fawned over his presence and gave him all the information they thought he needed without him digging into them.

What he really needed to do was find the body of his dead spy so he could extract more information from the wounds. He was aware that the Captain was involved, though he needed to know who the other man was.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Sasori melded into the darkness that surrounded him as he watched an irritatingly bad soldier try to gain the attention of the owner of the house that he had passed.

"Sir, sir, we have information!" The man hissed urgently through the door.

Sasori's eyebrow rose slowly and he settled into his spot, stuck a piece of candy in his mouth and listened carefully.

"Another man has been attacked! This time his eye was completely removed and it's still a fresh crime scene!" The soldier said through the door and backed off when it opened.

Sasori's brain slowed to a halt as he processed the information, but he didn't move a muscle as he continued to listen.

The Captain came out of the doors, half dressed and clearly annoyed. At what was Sasori's private question, though he figured by the lack of clothing it was either sleep or sex.

"Secure the scene. Touch nothing, and don't you dare let that soldier talk to anyone but me." The soldier saluted and ran off.

"Maybe that runt might be a bit more clever than I originally thought. I hadn't pegged him as someone who maims his victims. Perhaps I underestimated the brat." The brown haired man mused with amusement before turning back to go into the house.

Sasori's eyes narrowed at the implication. Not a single one of his little living puppets alerted him to that the moment it happened, and another indignity was that someone was copying him.

While flattered, it was thoroughly insulting. He needed to find that person and put an end to them… or…

A rather malicious grin spread across his lips.

He did have an itch to scratch after all even though it wouldn't be his best work with the little amount of materials he had on hand, but it would be so much _fun_.

 **TBC**

 _A/N: Yeah so… I wrote the last half much quicker than I wrote the first…. So yeah, Sasori is on the hunt again. Yay for our murderous puppeteer! Please don't kill me for this trash but it should get better next chapter. At least the first half of that will be written before I get more inspiration for another thing and put this on the back burner._

 _I am writing like 6 other things, but I thought of all of you first and decided to to get something up so you guys don't think I gave up on this. Onto the next!_


End file.
